The Bachelor II: The Wedding
by Vera Roberts
Summary: Erin finds out exactly what it means to be getting married to one of the wealthiest bachelors in the country. OC, Randy Orton, John Cena, Nitro, Trish Stratus, Stephanie McMahon, other WWE stars
1. The Budget

_Author's Note: Since it's wedding season and love is in the air,I figured it was only appropriate that I post the second installment of the Bachelor series. Enjoy!_

_Vera_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Roses or calla lilies? _

_Pink or Fuchsia?_

_Spring or summer?_

_Jumping off a bridge or throwing myself in front a car?_

Erin found herself going temporarily insane as she looked through many bridal websites. There was a ton of information for her to process and there weren't enough hours in the day to get through all of it. There was the right venue; the perfect cake; the beautiful dress; the colors; the flowers; the vows; the theme; the favors; Erin's headache of it all.

_How about we stick to the Vegas wedding? That was fun. _

And if Erin wasn't stressed enough, Kate and her friends were having a field day on what Erin should incorporate. The women reminisced to their own wedding days and gave Erin much needed—and much unwanted—advice. It was almost as if the women were secretly planning Erin's wedding for years and just waiting for the moment to finally happen.

_Yay, oh yay._

Needing to rest her eyes and relax her mind, Erin went up to her bedroom. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. She turned off her cell phone and set her mind at ease. For the first time since the official engagement a few days earlier, she felt comfortable and at peace. No stress, no worries and no goddamn wedding planning.

_Sleep. I like sleep. Sleep is good. _

An hour into her nap, she was joined by Randy. He stopped by her house to see if she wanted to go out to dinner. Instead, he found Sleeping Beauty. "Hey Boo." He laid on the bed beside her.

Erin turned over and snuggled up to her husband. "Hey Orton." She yawned.

"Having fun?"

"Joy. Baby, why don't we stick to the Vegas wedding? I don't really remember it and that's fine by me." She said with her eyes still closed.

Randy kissed Erin's forehead. "Come on, Boo. You know you want a wedding. I said I was going to give you the best wedding and I plan to do so."

"But it's okay, really. It's fine." Erin sleepily said.

"Stressed out?"

"Just a smidge."

"It'll be fine. Why don't we hire a wedding planner? That'll take some stress out of your day."

Erin opened her eyes in shock. "Are you serious, Randy? You'll do that for me?"

"Of course, Boo. I want our day to be fantastic and special. We can hire someone to handle all of the arrangements and shit." He shrugged.

"Oh, you're so wonderful to me!" Erin kissed him. "I don't know I can thank you!"

Randy's eyes grew big as did his smile. "Oh, there is one way." He motioned towards crotch.

Erin rolled her eyes. "Not in my parents' house, Orton."

"I'll be quiet."

"Randy."

"Oh, fine." He kissed her lips. "But later, right?"

"Randy."

"What?"

--------------------------------------------------

The following Friday afternoon, Randy and Erin had an appointment to meet with Stephanie McMahon of Princess Designs. She was a top-notch event planner with a list of celebrity and corporate clients. Her family was close with the Ortons so it was only natural that Randy utilized her services.

"Randy!" Stephanie beamed as she gave him a hug.

"Hey Steph!" He said. "Can you believe it? I'm actually getting fucking married?"

"I know!" Stephanie then looked over to Erin. "Poor, poor woman."

"I know, tell me about it!" Erin smiled. "Hi, I'm Erin Williams Orton."

"Hi Erin. I'm Stephanie McMahon. Randy has told me all about you. I'm assuming correctly if you're here to re-do what happened in Vegas?" Stephanie smiled as she walked behind her desk.

Erin and Randy nodded. "Yes." They said.

"Good, good. Well, let's start with the basics. How much are we talking about in budget?"

"Unlimited." Randy said.

Erin faced Randy. "Randy? No, we need a budget."

Randy shrugged. "Alright. Five million."

Erin felt her eyes popping out. "You honestly want a five million dollar wedding?"

"I don't know." He shrugged again. "How much does shit costs anyways?"

"Well, there's the food which is about thirty percent of your budget; the gown and accessories for the bride and the bridal party, which is 15 percent; the flowers are 10 percent; the stationery; the honeymoon; the bachelor and bachelorette parties which all make up the remaining forty-five percent." Stephanie answered. "It could be expensive or cheap, depending on what you want to do and how much you want to spend."

"We're not doing cheap shit." Randy said, firmly.

"Give me a number, Randy and we'll handle it from there."

Randy turned to Erin. "What do you want?"

"10." She responded.

"Fine." Randy turned to Stephanie. "Ten million it is."

"No, Orton." Erin pressed. "Ten thousand."

"For your dress?"

"For the wedding."

Randy found himself speechless. _I love my wife is frugal but this is bullshit. _"Excuse us, Steph." He then motioned for Erin for meet him in a private corner. "Ten thousand?"

"Randy, we got married in Vegas for under two hundred dollars—and that includes our rings. Why do we need millions upon millions for one day?"

"Because it's one day that we'll remember for the rest of our lives, Boo. I just want my wife to feel like a princess."

"But you already do, Randy. I never felt more wonderful and happy." Erin replied. "I just don't need all of this."

Randy nodded as he kissed Erin's cheeks. "I know, Boo, I know. We don't have to do all of this if you don't want to."

"No, I want my wedding." Erin smiled. "But no big-ass budget. I want something small."

Randy agreed. "Okay, we can do small." He then turned to Stephanie. "One-million—that's our budget."

Erin grabbed Randy's face and turned him towards her. "I said I wanted small and no big-ass budget, Orton!"


	2. The Venue

_One million dollars? One million dollars? What in the hell am I going to do with a million dollar budget?_

The possibilities were endless for Erin as she agreed to the budget that Randy set out. And with the budget, came much responsibility. She wasn't getting married to anyone—she was getting married to Randy Orton. And she wasn't putting on a wedding in front of friends and family. It was a wedding that was going to be featured in every celebrity magazine and talked about for years to come.

_Yeah, no pressure. No pressure at all. _

Deciding that they were going to need a little more time than the few hours she had in Vegas, Erin and Randy decided that a year was plenty of time to plan their dream wedding—and enough time for Erin to find a suitable psychologist so she won't go nutty.

Randy stopped by Erin's house to pick her up. Once they decided on the budget, Operation Orton Wedding was in full effect. On this particular day, they were going to meet with Stephanie to pick a venue. Erin was in her bedroom putting on the finishing touches of her makeup when Randy kissed the nape of her neck. "Mmm…you smell delicious."

Erin tried to contain her composure. "Orton…"

Randy leaned over and kissed Erin's lips. He licked the outline of her lips before gently sucking on the lower lip. "Hey Boo. What's going on?"

"What's our estimated number of guests? Stephanie said it'll be easier to choose a venue in that manner."

"Well, how many are you going to invite?"

Erin thought about the number off the top of her head. "I think with my family and friends, probably 100. You?"

"A thousand."

Erin almost dropped her blush brush. "A thousand?"

"My business partners, my mom and dad's friends, the associates of Orton Advertising, my friends and family." Randy nodded. "It's easily a thousand."

"Randy, we're not going to have 1100 people at our wedding."

"Why not?"

"Orton, I'm not about to have a bunch of people at my wedding that I don't know!"

"Yeah, but think of all the cool gifts we'll get." He smiled.

Erin sighed. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." She decided to change the subject before she beat Randy with her shoe. "How do you feel about not getting married in a church? I really want an outdoor wedding. I told Stephanie to pick venues for an outdoor ceremony."

"That's fine." Randy shrugged. "I'll probably burn in church any damn ways."

"Randy!" Erin smiled.

"Well, it's true. I've done some things that are kinda frowned upon."

"Oh really?" Erin couldn't pass up the chance to watch her husband embarrass himself in front of her. "Like what?"

Randy swallowed. "You know…stuff."

"Like what?"

"You know…stuff."

"I know what stuff is, Orton. I want to know what stuff you did."

Randy adjusted his collar. "Um, shouldn't we be meeting with Stephanie now?"

"No, this is much more interesting." Erin became more comfortable on her bed. "What stuff could make you go to hell, Orton?"

Randy decided to distract Erin from the conversation. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You know it's been a long time since we made love."

"Mmm hmm and it'll be a longer time if you don't tell me what sins you have done."

Randy pulled Erin's hair from her face and kissed her. "I missed you."

"Orton."

Randy trailed his tongue against her neck. "I want you, Erin."

"Orton."

Randy massaged her back as he carefully slid one hand up her shirt and un-hooked her bra. "Mmm…a lot."

"Not in my parents' house, Orton."

Randy adjusted Erin so she was straddling him. He then moved his hands so they were cupping her breasts. "God, I missed you so much."

"Orton."

He then removed his hands from her shirt and put them behind his head. "Okay, not in your parents' house."

"No, no, no." Erin then removed her shirt. "You're going to finish what you started."

---------------------------

Stephanie walked around The Frick museum waiting for her clients. Randy was known to be notoriously late and today was no exception. As Stephanie scoped out the venue and gathered ideas, Randy and Erin rushed through the entryway. Erin was still straightening her hair while she tried to keep up with her speed-walker husband.

"You're a good hour late." Stephanie said as she glanced down at her watch.

"We…um…we got lost." Randy smiled.

"Lost, huh?" Stephanie questioned. "You live ten miles away, Randy."

"It's a long drive and I couldn't remember the…the way to get here." Randy nodded.

Stephanie turned to Erin. "Do I look stupid? Do I?"

Erin blushed in embarrassment. "So let's take a look at this venue, shall we?"

-----------------------------------------------

Four hours and several car trips later, Erin was getting frustrated. Stephanie chose different museums in New York that catered weddings and receptions, since Erin was an art lover. Yet, none of them met her requisite level of enthusiasm. They were either too dark; too small; or in Randy's words, "too boring."

"Exactly how many guests are you expecting?"

"One thousand." Randy answered before Erin socked him in the stomach. "700." She socked him again. "600." Erin hit him again. "Woman, I'm not your punching bag."

Stephanie smiled. "How many guests are you having, Erin?"

Erin looked up at Randy and he conceded to her request. "450." She said.

"Randy, is that fine?"

"Mmm hmm." He nodded.

"Good. I have one last venue to show you." Stephanie said as she walked inside the Oneka Castle.

The Oneka Castle is the second-largest private home in the United States and popular place to hold events and other special occasions. It was known for its extravagance, luxury, and style that was above and beyond other venues. Erin and Randy instantly fell in love with the site.

"It's perfect!" Erin clamored.

"I dig it." Randy said.

"Good to know. Now, your wedding colors are the light, medium, and dark shades of magenta, right?" Stephanie asked as Erin nodded. "Well, we could have a gazebo over here with pink, white and lavender rose petals strewn about. Or we could have the chairs in a circular motion instead of the standard direction. We can also have the chair covers in the different wedding shades." She said

"That sounds perfect!" Erin said. "What do you think, baby?"

"Sounds good to me, Boo. Whatever you want, let's make it happen." He said as he kissed her. "But what about this?" Randy surveyed the lawn area. "Right here, all over the lawn area…I want a huge RKO."

"RKO?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, my initials. All over the lawn area." Randy nodded. "Perfect."

"What about my initials, Orton?"

"Yeah, but honey, your initials are EMO. That's code for gay."

Erin folded her arms and smirked. "Really? Kinda like how you're acting right now?"

"Not funny, Erin."

Erin slapped the back of Randy's head. "I'm not laughing."

-----------------------------


	3. The Dress, Part One

Now that the location and colors have been set, it was definitely the next big step in the wedding planning—the gown. If Erin had it her way, she would go to David's Bridal and spend a whopping six hundred dollars on a nice gown.

But Erin knew that she wasn't going to entirely have it her way. Especially if Kate and Marie had anything to say about it. As the two women flipped through wedding book after wedding book, Erin felt another headache coming on. And it was only 10:30 in the morning.

"What about lace, Erin? What about this gown, sweetie?" Marie pointed to a gown.

Erin glanced down at the strapless A-line ball gown. It was covered with lace and rhinestones. "That's beautiful."

"What about chiffon? I think you'll look good in chiffon." Kate pointed to another gown.

Erin looked over at the other gown. It was a halter dress with a full skirt. "That's pretty, too."

"How long did you want your train, sweetie? Did you want it cathedral-length or chapel length?" Marie flipped through more pages of Brides.

Erin had a confused look on her face. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"No, sweetie." Marie showed Erin several different gowns with various lengths. "Cathedral length can be upwards of 25-feet long while chapel length can be 15 feet."

"That's a lot of feet." Erin muttered.

"What kind of veil did you want? Fingertip, waltz, chapel or cathedral?" Kate asked.

Erin rested her chin on her palm. "Geez, I haven't thought about a veil yet."

"With or without blusher?" Kate asked.

"What's a blusher?"

"Now did you want strapless or spaghetti straps?" Marie asked.

"I haven't thought about it."

"A-line or empire waist?" Marie asked.

"Huh?"

"Tulle or silk charmeuse?" Kate asked.

"What's silk charmeuse?"

"Ball gown or mermaid?" Marie asked.

Erin felt her head spinning in all directions but straight and peaceful. All she wanted was a simple wedding gown with no frills and no complications—not a production. "What about I wear the wedding dress I wore to Vegas? That was nice."

Marie and Kate stared down at Erin as she sunk down in her chair. "Never mind." She muttered.

A few minutes later, Randy pulled up to his house. He was carrying a dozen pink roses for his wife. "Hey ladies."

Erin rushed over to her husband and hugged him. "Save me, Randy." She whispered.

Randy rubbed her back. "Good afternoon to you, Boo."

Erin grabbed Randy's hand and led him upstairs. "Randy and I are going to go upstairs and talk more wedding stuff alone."

"Okay, kids. We're going to talk more about wedding dresses." Marie said.

"So have fun…" Kate paused before she did air quotations. "Talking about wedding stuff."

For the first time in Erin's life, she was actually grossed out by her mother.

-----------------------------

Erin and Randy headed to his bedroom and closed the door behind them. She immediately ran to the bed and collapsed on it. "We don't have to get married, Randy. Really, we don't."

Randy joined his wife on the bed. "It's okay, Boo. It's just a little stressful now but it'll be all worth it at the end, trust me."

Erin raised her head. "What about I wear my Vegas wedding dress? That was nice!"

"Um, Boo. I'm not the smartest apple in the bunch but I'm pretty damn sure that your mom isn't going to appreciate you wearing a black dress with your tits hanging out to your wedding day."

"Why? I wore it to the first one!" Erin said.

Randy laughed. "Well, there's only one feasible solution."

"I'm not walking down the aisle naked." Erin said.

"I wasn't referring to that but that's not a bad idea…"

"Orton."

Randy kissed her forehead. "The only feasible solution is to have your dress custom made, Boo."

"What?" Erin's mouth gaped open. "You'll do that for me?"

"Boo, I wasn't playing when I said I wanted our wedding day to be the best day ever. Whatever you want, Boo, let's get."

"Orton, I love you!" Erin sat on his lap and began to plant kisses all over his face.

"I love you, Erin." Randy smiled.

"As a matter of fact, let me show you how much I love you." Erin then slid down Randy's body and began to fidget with his jeans.

"Boo, what are you doing?"

Erin pulled out Randy's shaft and began to place kisses around the tip. "Let me show you…"

Randy gave Erin an unlimited budget for her gown.


	4. The Dress, Part Two

Stephanie recommended Erin to an old high school friend of her and Randy's. Maria Kallenis was the designer of Maria Kallenis Couture. She created magnificent gowns for celebrities and debutantes all around New York. She was known for her impeccable style, her astute attention to detail and her luxurious gowns that were created specifically to the bride's desires.

Accompanying his wife, mother, and mother-in-law, Randy tagged along for the wedding dress shopping. He figured that if Erin was going to buy a dress, he should at least have some sort of say in it. Erin, Marie, and Kate told Randy that it was bad luck that the groom saw the bride's dress; to which Randy replied, 'Does it matter if it's going to be on the floor later that night?'

Needless to say, none of the ladies were slightly amused.

Maria greeted her newest clientele to her boutique. "Hello everyone, I'm Maria."

Erin gushed when she met Maria. She was always a fan of her creations and for Maria to design her wedding dress was something next to seeing Stacy trip and fall on her face. "I'm Erin! I'm such a big fan of your dresses! I love what you do!"

"Well, thank you. I'll make sure that we'll create something that is unique to your personal style."

"Just make sure she's sexy. I want the whole world to see what I see on a nightly basis." Randy chimed in as Erin elbowed him. "What did I say now?"

Maria smiled as she gave Randy a hug. "Randy Orton. Haven't changed a bit since high school."

"Don't plan to." He smiled as Erin stared at him. "Unless…um…you want me to, you know?"

"Can we see the gowns while the children fight?" Marie asked.

"Sure! Right this way, Mrs. Orton." Maria led Marie and Kate to a private area.

Randy waited for the ladies to leave before he addressed Erin. "Oh, I'm so buying you a punching bag later."

"Stop saying stupid shit and you won't have to worry about me socking you, Orton." Erin replied.

-----------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Erin and Randy joined their mothers as Maria was describing various gowns to them. Maria was explaining the various gowns that would go best for outdoor weddings and various seasons. Since Erin was having a spring wedding, Maria recommended something nice and light for her.

Later, Maria explained to Erin the variety of fabrics for her gown. As Maria was going into intricate detail, Randy interrupted her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Maria slightly turned to Randy and saw the serious look on his face. "Um, sure. Erin, I'll be right back."

"Okay! I'll keep looking at the gowns." Erin smiled.

Maria followed Randy to a private corner. "What's up?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you can do me a huge favor."

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

Randy pulled out several folded pieces of paper and handed them to Maria. "I want you to show these to Erin and present them as your own creations for her."

Maria opened the papers and saw what appeared to be Randy's own sketches of wedding gowns. One sketch had a plunging neckline while another had the dress looking similar to a micro-mini. Maria was known for her class and elegance and what Randy gave her was something short of a hip-hop model fashion scale.

"Randy, she's not going to believe that I created these."

"Yeah, she will. You heard that she loves your creations. Just give it a shot." Randy smiled.

"Do you really want your wife to look like a high-priced hooker on your wedding day?"

"She's not going to look like some slut, Maria."

Maria held up another one of Randy's creations to his face. "I'm sure your mother is going to love her ass hanging out like this."

"Just try it, alright?" Randy looked at his watch. "I need to meet up with John. Just show the sketches to her, okay?"

"Whatever, Randy." Maria shrugged.

She watched Randy leave and she headed back towards the fitting area. She saw Marie, Kate, and Erin look through various gowns. Erin decided that she was going to wear something strapless and lots of curls in her hair. She also decided that she was going to forego the traditional veil and wear flowers in her hair.

"Erin, can I meet with you real quick?" Maria pulled her aside.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

Maria pulled out Randy's designs and showed Erin. "Um, Randy wanted me to show you what he designed for you on your wedding day."

"What the?" Erin said as she looked through the designs.

"Yeah. He wanted me to show you these designs as mine, but I couldn't do that. I don't create stuff like this."

"Well, I know it wasn't you." Erin pointed to a corner on the page. "See that? RKO creations." She shook her head. "My husband, the genius. Is he gone?"

"Yes he is!" Maria answered.

"Good, so let's get rid of these…" Erin began shredding Randy's designs.

----------------------------------------------

After a couple hours of brainstorming through various ideas and models, Maria and Erin decided on a rough sketch of the wedding dress. Maria informed Erin that the sketch would take roughly three to six months to design and it needed to fit her to a tee. It also meant that Erin would need to lay off the French fries for a while so she would be able to fit into her gown.

Several months went past before Erin and Maria met up again so she could see the finished product of her gown. Leaving Randy at home, Erin was accompanied by Marie and Kate as they walked inside Maria's boutique.

"Are you ready to try on your gown?" Maria said excitedly.

Erin couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear. "Yes!"

"Good, follow me." Maria walked towards the fitting area.

Marie and Kate waited anxiously for Erin's reappearance in the waiting room. They overheard Erin giggling about how she needed to back away from the cheesecake but it didn't matter since Randy liked her curves anyways.

Maria came out from the dressing room. "Are you ladies ready to see Erin in all of her glory?"

"Not naked, right?" Kate laughed. "I've seen that before."

"Introducing Mrs. Randy Orton—again." Maria said as Erin made her appearance.

Marie and Kate couldn't believe what they saw right before their eyes. Erin had transformed herself from a giggling college student to a sophisticated woman in just a matter of minutes. During their months of designing, Erin and Maria created a blush shade chiffon strapless gown. The gown was A-line and it streamlined from Erin's waist. There was a light train that trailed Erin's feet and the train was in shape of a heart.

There were various rhinestones on the gown and the light pink color was noticeable in the light. Erin didn't want a traditional white gown for she didn't want to look like everyone else. Instead, she chose a variation of her favorite color.

"So…" Erin beamed. "Do you like it?"

Kate had tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh my…my baby…" She walked over to Erin and wiped her tears. "My baby is all grown-up!"

Marie couldn't help to be a little emotional as well. "You look absolutely beautiful, Erin."

Erin smiled as she turned around and looked at herself in the mirrors. While she has been caught up in a whirlwind of a romance and relationship, it was the gown that Erin felt like she was a princess for the first time in her life.


	5. The Reception

With the wedding rapidly approaching, Erin and Randy needed to decide on a menu for their guests. The menu needed to coincide with the elegance and grace that the Ortons were known for.

Which meant the menu was going to give Erin yet another headache.

Being the good husband that he is and wanting to sample free food while he's at it, Randy helped Erin and Stephanie pick out a caterer. For moral support of his best friend, John tagged along. As the four met up in one of New York's trendiest eateries, Erin and Stephanie discussed what she wanted on the menu.

"Well, I'm not eating anything that I can't pronounce." Erin flatly said.

"What are some of your favorite foods, Erin?" Stephanie asked.

"Hell no, we're not having McDonald's catering the wedding." Randy interjected.

Erin snapped her head around to face her husband. "You're on the bubble, Orton."

John laughed. "Let me help with this one. Erin is not much of meat-eater, but she does like a good steak every once in a while. She likes veggies and she has a bit of a sweet tooth."

Stephanie and Erin were amazed by John's observation. Randy was also impressed. "How did you know that?"

"Dude, you eat at my restaurants all time. I tend to remember these things."

"You're not getting sweet on my wife, are you?" Randy asked.

"Randy, don't make me knock your ass out right now."

Randy re-focused his attention to the list of caterers that Stephanie presented to him. "All of these chefs suck, Stephanie. Isn't there another list?"

"Randy, those are the best chefs I could find. Did you want me to search out of state and fly someone in?"

"Might as well!" Randy threw the papers on the table. "I mean, there is not one good chef that I know around here!" He exclaimed.

John had a blank stare on his face as Stephanie and Erin leaned on each other to keep from laughing hysterically. Randy continued his berating "I mean, all the food in this area is pure crap!"

Erin looked at John and then back at her husband. "How about we use John, Randy?"

Randy stopped searching through the various caterers and thought about the suggestion. "That could work."

John shook his head. "I'm so gonna kick your ass, Orton."

------------------------------------

A few days later, John met up with Stephanie, Erin and Randy at one of his restaurants. He went into careful detail over all of the food preparation, making sure that everything was perfect.

"Well, since this is a sit-down dinner and not an assembly line, I thought you should have the standard five-course meal." John summoned his waiting staff and they came out carrying trays of various food items. On the appetizers tray, there were mini crab cakes, quiches and apple-brie cheese sandwiches. The second course was a traditional Greek salad topped with Feta cheese. The third course was lobster bisque, completed with lobster bites.

The main course was herb-crusted filet mignon and lobster tail, with seasonal vegetables. And of course, the wedding cake was the final course, which would be decided by Erin and Randy at a later date.

As John watched everyone enjoy the food samples, he nervously awaited their reactions. He has done many weddings before and hosted high-end events for many celebrities and athletes. But being the personal chef to his best friend's wedding reception was a task within itself—taking the fact that he was also the best man and he wouldn't be able to supervise everything on the day of. "So what do you think guys?" John asked, hopefully.

"John, it's amazing." Erin smiled. "I love it!"

"So am I hired?"

"Definitely." Stephanie and Erin agreed.

"So you're doing all of this for free, right?" Randy asked as he took another spoonful of the lobster bisque.

"You and I are boys, Randy…" John smiled. "But hell no."

-----------------------------------------

The next step in wedding planning was creating the reception. Wanting to keep with her princess-fairy tale fantasy, Erin, Stephanie, Marie, and Kate went over every little intricate detail. Erin decided that she didn't want to overwhelm her guests with the pink, so she added more soft colors such as lavender and baby blue to the reception.

Stephanie came up with the idea of having a spa-resort themed reception—with sofas flanked against the wall, soft light and candles illuminating the room, and a water fountain that greeted guests when they entered the dining hall.

"Okay, I want our initals, ERO, emblazoned across the dance floor. I want a romantic theme, candles everywhere; not so much pink but enough where it's noticeable. I want the chairs to be arranged around a rectangular table, instead of the standard circle…."

As Erin was speaking, Randy was walking through the living room on the way to the kitchen. As he overheard the conversation, he was taken aback at how assertive and business-oriented his wife was. He always knew she had a strong business sense but he was very proud to see her show her qualities to others.

"…And I want the attention to be on two things the entire night—us and the cake." Erin then thought about anything she could have left out. "I think that's about it." She then turned to her husband. "What do you think, Randy?"

Randy walked over to his wife and snaked his arms around her waist. He then kissed her lips and grinned at her. "I think it's perfect."

--------------------------------

Since they have started to plan their wedding, Randy and Erin had hardly any time to themselves. Whether they were meeting with various vendors or with their parents, Randy and Erin were dying to have some alone time.

And it was especially killing Randy. He barely had sex with Erin since the wedding planning started and his own only release was working out. However, he had to admit that his upper torso was looking solid and his handshake had a better grip.

Deciding that he needed to relieve his wife of her stress—and possibly get a nice lovemaking session out of it—Randy planned a nice romantic evening for the two of them.

"Come here." Randy grabbed Erin's hand. "I have something to show you."

"If it's what I think it is, I already know what it looks like." Erin smiled.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Randy said as he led Erin into his master bathroom.

When Erin stepped inside the bathroom, she was astounded by what she saw. There were warm vanilla sugar candles lit as well as burning vanilla oil filled the room. The bubble bath was a combination of raspberry, vanilla and sweet pea bubble bath.

Erin was floored by the romanticism of her husband. He has always surprised with her with his romantic side and giving nature but this was something that was above and beyond special. He was catering to her desires and wants. "Randy…"

Randy began to unbutton Erin's blouse. "You've been so stressed out with planning the wedding, Boo. I wanted to do something for you that showed how much you mean to me." He then kissed her lips. "You're the love of my life, Boo. I'm proud that you're my wife."

Erin felt her knees buckle. "Randy…"

"Shh…" Randy silenced her with another kiss. "Let's enjoy this night, Boo."


	6. Just Me and You

_Author's Note: This chapter contains strong sexual content._

_----------------------------------------------_

She couldn't remember when was the last time she and Randy had an intimate evening together. Everything was a whirlwind with the wedding planning and the constant stream of visitors to her home or Randy's. But everything was an afterthought to Erin now as she admired the scene before her.

Randy slowly undressed her, removing her clothing slow and methodical. His gaze was focused and intense, never leaving her eyes. He only stopped to kiss her every so often but quickly went back to task. He wanted her something fierce that night and she wasn't about to say no to anything he had in mind.

When he began to undress himself, Erin watched in excitement. Her husband was giving her a strip tease and he was pretty damn good at it. His upper body was golden and muscles ripped from everywhere. His massive thighs were strong and equally muscular. And his shaft made Erin very grateful that she started to take yoga classes.

After undressing his wife and himself, Randy led Erin to the bubble bath. He held her hand as she stepped inside and sat down. He then stepped inside the bath and sat behind Erin. He kissed her head as she sighed. "How are you feeling, Boo?"

Erin laid back on Randy's chest. "Relaxed."

Randy rubbed her shoulders and once again kissed her head.

"Good."

"So is this the last time you're going to do something like this?" Erin said as she put her feet up.

"What do you mean?"

"This." Erin gesticulated. "All of this. Is it going to change once you realized you're stuck with me forever?"

"It's not something you should expect." He replied.

Randy's sudden admission surprised Erin. She was hoping he was kidding but his tone told her otherwise. "Oh."

"Because I love surprising you, Boo." He said.

Erin threw some bubbles in his face. "Dork."

Randy retaliated by splashing water into his wife's face. "And you're a nut job, so we're even."

Erin interlocked fingers with Randy and sighed yet again. "So with this wedding, are you ready for the whole world to see what the Ortons are made of?"

"The whole world know what we're made of, Boo." He assured. "I want the world to see what you're made of."

Erin slightly turned to face her husband. "Cheesy, Orton."

Randy nodded. "I know but it was good, you have to admit." He smiled.

Erin blew more bubbles in his face. "Yeah, yeah."

Randy retaliated by blowing bubbles in Erin's face. "But seriously, Boo, I'm proud that you're my wife."

"Because I'm the only one that can tolerate your shit?"

"That too." Randy smiled. "But also because of whom you are and who you're going to become."

Erin turned around and started to wipe her face. Randy looked over at her and frowned slightly. "What's wrong? I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, I'm not upset." Erin said.

"So why are you crying again?"

Erin sighed. "I never had someone do this for me and it's just…overwhelming."

"Well, get used to it. Because I'm going to do this a lot." Randy then kissed her.

As they relaxed more in the tub, Erin's mind drifted to her current state. In less than a year, she went from being a bubbly college student to the wife of a very prominent industry player. She knew that marriage wasn't going to be all fun and games like they were having right now and that the two of them would really need to work hard at their relationship.

But as of right now, she was more concerned of staying afloat on her cloud of happiness. And she didn't want to come down anytime soon.

------------------------------------------------

After their bubble bath, Erin and Randy carried some candles to his bedroom and settled into bed. Randy then grabbed some jasmine vanilla body oil and rubbed a little on his hands. Seeing his naked wife before him, he held the bottle above her body and slowly had the oil drip onto her. Erin giggled slightly as Randy trailed the bottle from her breasts to her tummy to her thighs.

Randy slightly moved Erin's legs open and began to massage her body with the oil, smearing it all over her curves. He started with her breasts, carefully massaging her nipples with his fingers. He alternated between using his fingers and using his tongue to play with her buds.

He loved every delectable inch of his wife's body and could never get enough of her. She would always complain about how dimply her butt was or how she didn't like having too much of a tummy. But Randy didn't care. He thought she was stunning, perfect in his eyes. And the more he could love her body in various positions, the happier he would be.

He had to admit that his favorite part of her body was definitely her breasts. He could spend hours upon hours licking and sucking them. He often rested his head on them while he would read the morning paper, in which Erin would take a section and beat Randy with it.

Meanwhile, Erin felt like she was riding a wave of pleasure. The sensation Randy was creating in her was something short of raging desire and animalistic passion. She moaned a little as Randy worked her body, placing special attention to her most intimate parts. Randy has always been pretty amazing with his hands but Erin definitely knew it that night.

"Randy…" She whispered softly.

"Shh, Boo…" He said as he continued to work his hands over her body.

Erin closed her eyes as Randy massaged her into ecstasy. He caressed her curves from her soft thighs to her small tummy to her smooth legs. He beckoned her to turn over and she complied. Randy poured more massage oil in his hands and began to massage his wife's shoulders and her back. He placed small kisses all over Erin's back as his right hand roamed her body.

He trailed his tongue down her back to the curves of her behind to the back of her legs. He turned over Erin over yet again and nudged her thighs open. He then climbed on top of her and softly kissed her. "I don't deserve you, Boo."

"Randy…."

"I love you, Erin." Randy grinned.

"I love you, too, Randy." Erin said as she pulled his face closer to hers.

Spreading her legs more, Erin allowed Randy to slip inside her as they continued to kiss. She broke the kiss as she gasped for air, closing her eyes and pulling Randy closer to her. His thrusts were slow, tickling her nub while her core hugged his shaft. They interlocked their fingers together while Randy gradually increased his pace.

Soon, Erin climbed on top of Randy and rode him steadily. She leaned down and feverishly kissed him as he guided her up and down. She moaned against his neck as he talked to her and caressed her body.

"Damn, Boo…." He moaned. "You feel so tight, baby."

Hearing Randy's low rumble sent Erin off the edge and she soon climaxed afterwards. Randy wasn't too far behind as he emptied himself inside her. The couple fell asleep shortly afterwards resting in their usual spooning position. More wedding planning had to be done and arrangements needed to be made. But for that moment, Erin and Randy silently agreed all of that could wait until the next day.


	7. The Bachelor Party

The spring wedding date was rapidly approaching—only one month away. With all of the necessary details such as the invitations and seating arrangements being taken care, it was time for the real planning: the respective bachelor and bachelorette parties.

Wanting his best friend to go into settled life with a party that no one will ever forget, John took the initiative by planning the bachelor party—with Nitro's help. Between the engagement and wedding planning, Nitro and Randy settled their differences. They didn't become the best of friends however; they did grow close to each other. Nitro still threatened Randy with his baseball bat occasionally.

Renting out the Parlor suite at the Wynn Hotel & Resort in Las Vegas, John and Nitro—and Randy's old high school friends and business partners assisting on—perfected the ultimate guys' night. There was ESPN playing on one flat-screen and porn playing on another; a wide variety of finger foods and vast selection of alcoholic beverages served by scantily-clad personal hostesses. Not to mention that the suite was practically built with bachelor parties in mind, it was perfect.

Between sharing sexcapade stories and favorite 'Randy's a dumbass' moments, the only thing that was missing from the festivities was the blatantly obvious—the entertainment. And Randy obviously caught on.

"Yo, J…" He said, trying to stay coherent. He wasn't sure how many cocktails he drank and he wasn't sure if he cared at the moment. "Where are the girls?"

John smiled. "Oh, don't worry, they should be here at any minute."

Carlito walked up to John and Randy and joined the conversation. He went to college with the boys and occasionally hung out with them whenever he was available. Since graduating, he became a well-renowned hip-hop producer and started his own record label. "Man, we've been chillin' here for the past two hours! Are you sure they're coming?"

Shelton Benjamin also participated regarding the lack of female entertainment. A longtime friend of both Randy and John, he was also the accountant at Orton Advertising. It was his primary responsibility to keep Randy from wasting the family fortune on frivolous purchases—such as himself. "Yeah, man. Where are the chicks?"

Before John could reply, he heard a knock on the door. He smiled as he knew it was the signal that the girls have arrived. He promptly put down his beer bottle and walked towards the door. "Just a second, gentlemen." He turned to the guys before he exited and quickly closed the door behind him.

"What is that about?" Charlie Hass inquired. Upon graduating, he became the Chief Financial Officer for Orton Advertising. Since the death of Randy's father, he was partially responsible for the success and transition Orton Advertising has had. He often said that if it wasn't for him, Randy wouldn't know his left hand from his asshole. And Randy knew it too.

"I don't know." Randy shrugged before a frown entered his face. "I want to see the chicks."

"Are you frowning?" His lawyer, Dave Batista, asked.

"I want to see hot chicks, Dave!" Randy defended. "I want to see long legs up to here." He raised his hand to his neck. "I want to see big and perky breasts in my face."

"You want to be slapped by my sister." Nitro replied.

Randy looked at his brother-in-law. "Don't kill my joy, Nitro. Don't kill it."

After a few minutes, John re-entered the party with a buxom brunette. She was tall, leggy, and had the ample breasts that Randy was craving. She was wearing boyshorts that barely covered her and long thigh-high black boots. "Alright, gentlemen, this is Victoria. She's going to give us some instructions on what is going to happen tonight."

"Well, hell-hell-hellooo Victoria!" Randy greeted her.

"Asshole, you're married!" Carlito brushed Randy aside. "Hello there, Victoria."

Shelton shoved Carlito out of the way. "How are you doing, Ms. Victoria?"

Nitro wrapped his arms around Shelton and moved him five feet. He then turned his attention back to Victoria. "Hey there."

"Um, I'm Charlie." He waved from a nearby corner, getting more food to snack.

Between all of the men making their various introductions, the only one that was silent was Dave. Victoria walked up to him and kissed his lips. "Long time, no see, stranger." She greeted.

"Long time, no see, sweetheart." Dave replied.

Randy looked back and forth between Dave and Victoria. "You keep doing that, kid, and you're going to get whiplash." Dave responded.

Even John was confused by the sudden admission. "You two know each other?" He asked.

"We're acquaintances." Dave and Victoria replied in unison. Victoria then turned her attention to Randy. "So you're the 'bachelor,' I take it?"

"Yeah, I'm the 'bachelor.'" Randy smiled.

Victoria grabbed his hand and led him to a nearby chair. She then gathered her bag and pulled out a rope. "The rule for tonight is no touching. And to make sure that you abide by that rule, I have to tie you up."

"Make sure that rope is nice and sturdy, baby." Dave winked.

Victoria turned to Dave and winked back at him. "I always do, David."

Randy looked at Dave. It didn't take long for him to figure out the connection between Dave and Victoria. "Dude…you're a freak?" Before Dave could reply, Victoria grabbed Randy's face and licked his lips. "The attention stays on me, got it?" She commanded.

Randy smiled in hot anticipation. "Oh yeah, I'm going to like every minute of this."

John got out the camcorder and start filming. "Oh, I think you will…"

Once Victoria finished tying Randy to the chair, she asked him if he was able to get out. He replied that he wasn't and that gave John and Victoria the cue to proceed. Victoria walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. "Gentlemen, let me introduce the ladies for tonight's entertainment…" She opened the door and several beautiful women walked in.

"Gentlemen, let me introduce you to Kristal, Ashley, Torrie, Michelle, Candice, and Melina." Victoria said as the women chose a guy to cater to. "They are the entertainment for tonight and with permission, you can exchange services with different women."

"Hell yes!" Shelton and Carlito said emphatically.

Randy looked around. His friends have definitely lucked out and he knew the best was yet to come. "And where's my entertainment?"

John interrupted Victoria. He was still holding the camcorder in his hand. "And for you, Randy. I saved the best for last."

"Alright!" Randy smiled.

John grabbed the door handle. "Randy, meet Alexis!" He then opened the door and a woman walked in. She was wearing a white fish-net body suit, four-inch heels, and had a platinum-blonde hairstyle. "Voted Las Vegas' number one transvestite stripper!"

The men watched in amusement as Randy hopped along the room, trying to get away from his selected entertainment.


	8. The Bridal Shower

While the men were in Vegas living it up, Trish and Stephanie held Erin's bridal shower at the Orton residence. Various members of the Orton and Williams families joined for the three-day weekend-long festivities. For one day, there was going to be a day spa retreat followed by an afternoon of opening gifts. The next day was going to be brunch and going to art gallery. Finally, the last day was going to be a day of shopping.

The bridal shower kicked off with an informal luncheon with the wedding party—Trish, the maid of honor; Mickie, Erin's cousin; Lita, one of Erin's former co-workers at Caffeinated; Jillian, one of Erin's colleagues from Orton Advertising, and Maria, Erin's gown designer. To identify the bridal party with the other guests, all of the ladies wore pink veils while Erin wore white.

"Who wants more penis pasta?" Mickie asked the ladies.

"I think I'll have some more." Kate said.

"It's actually pretty good, despite what it looks like." Marie commented.

"Ooh, this 'No Longer a Virgin' margarita is delicious!" Stephanie sipped.

"I'm digging the Missionary and Doggystyle salad." Lita added.

"Who made the 'Slap My Ass' macaroni and cheese?" Maria asked.

"I did." Jillian nodded as the other ladies complimented her. "I think it goes well with 'Your Dumb-Ass is Sleeping on the Couch' mini-cheeseburgers."

Trish looked over to Erin. She was unusually quiet and her eyes were fixated on her croutons. "Everything alright, sweetie?"

"Yeah, everything is fine." Erin mumbled.

Trish wasn't convinced. "Wanna go away for a minute?"

"Yes, please."

Trish grabbed Erin's hand and pulled her into a nearby bathroom. "What's going on?"

Erin shook her head and clinched her eyes together. While Stephanie took care of the major and minor details of the wedding, Erin still had make sure everything was going smoothly. And that meant making sure the last minute details were perfect. "I'm a little stressed."

"Oh, sweetie…" Trish wrapped her arms around Erin. "What's wrong?"

"This wedding is driving me nuts. I just want it to be done with." Erin said.

"Oh, Erin, it's almost here, sweetie. You'll be married a month from now. You're going to be on your honeymoon having all the sex you want." Trish said as Erin cracked a smile. "And you're going to have a beautiful life with your husband, since you guys are already married."

"I know, it's just…I don't know. Maybe I'm worried for now reason. Maybe it's the stress…"

"Maybe you need to have one of those 'Give It to Me Hard' daiquiris out there. I think your mom really likes those." Trish laughed.

"And you will never say that to me ever again, Trisha." Erin shuddered.

Trish smiled. "Are you cool now? Or do you need more time?"

Erin took a deep breath and smiled. "I think I'm good now."

"Good. Now let's go back out and have some of the 'There's No Way You're Putting That in Me' sausage. I heard they're really good." Trish smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------

After the luncheon, Erin spent the afternoon opening up various gifts from her friends and family members. Since it was an adult-affair, there was no limit on embarrassing gifts for Erin to open. Many of the items she received included flavored condoms and lubricants; edible thong panties; and finally, a variety of sexy lingerie.

While Erin was opening her gifts, she couldn't help to notice that her mother-in-law was quiet as she watched the activities. Marie encouraged all of Erin's friends and family to not censor themselves in front of her but Erin still felt incredibly uncomfortable with the sex talk in front of Marie.

But Erin's last gift quickly erased that thought from her mind. "Here you go, Erin." Marie said as she quietly handed the gift to her.

"Oh Marie…" Erin said. "You didn't have to."

"I know, but just open it, sweetie."

Right before Erin's face was several booklets of sexy coupons for her and Randy to use. As Erin flipped through the booklet, she was astounded that it came from Marie. One coupon guaranteed a good morning blow job while another guaranteed a 'Try Anything' night.

"Mrs. Orton?" Erin asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"I was a young woman once, you know. I know what it takes to keep the passion hot." Marie smiled. "My, my, my…Bob was magnificent. Just absolutely incredible. Sometimes, he would be up to an hour late for work because we got carried away." She reminisced.

The room was so quiet one could hear a pin drop.


	9. So Not Good

During the next several weeks, the wedding planning kicked into high gear as last-minute preparations were underway. From round-the-clock food preparation from John's restaurants to the flowers being flown in from out-of-state to last minute alterations to the bridal party's attire, everything was going incredibly smooth.

Too smooth for Erin's taste. _Something is going to go horribly, horribly wrong. I'm just trying to figure out what it is._

After the wedding party was treated to their spa treatments and a quick run-through of ceremony, they were headed to one of John's restaurants for the dinner rehearsal. Plenty of food and alcohol flowed as everyone wished the happy couple success and happiness in their marriage.

During a break in celebrating, Randy and John had a few moments alone. "Hey man…" John whispered to Randy. "Is that Trish chick single?"

"I don't know, I guess. Why?"

"Why? Dude, she's smokin'!" John clamored as he glanced over to her. "Has she said anything about what guys she likes?"

"Dude, I don't know." Randy shrugged. "I guess she likes dudes."

"Man, hook me up!" John said.

"Hook yourself up." Randy replied.

Trish walked past John and Randy on her way to the ladies' room. "Hey there." She smiled to John as she entered the restroom.

John felt like he was melting. "Dude, hook me up!" He whispered.

"Alright, alright. I'll see what I can do." Randy said. "But this might cost you…"

"I'm not doing the wedding for free, jackass."

-----------------------------------------------------

After the rehearsal dinner, Erin retreated back to her parents' house to spend her last night being known as Erin Williams. She never officially changed her name before but the next day she was going to sign the marriage license as Erin Williams Orton. _I like that. Nice ring to it. _

When Erin was getting ready to go to bed, she heard a brief tap against her window. She turned off the lights and slowly walked towards the window and peeked from the curtain. There she saw her fiancée with numerous stones in his hand ready for launch.

Erin opened the window. "Randy! What are you doing?" She loudly whispered.

"I decided to build a pool for your parents and I thought I'll start by using these stones." He said as he bounced them. "What does it look like?"

"Smart-ass!" Erin smiled. "Well, don't break my father's window. I'll be down there in a minute." She then closed the window.

Moments later, she appeared on the front porch before her husband. He was holding a single yellow rose and he was in casual wear. "Boo…" He whispered.

"Randy…" Erin said as she couldn't contain her excitement. Despite the fact it was two in the morning, she was happy to see Randy. "You're not supposed to see me now."

"I know, but I couldn't help it." Randy whispered as he sat down on the porch. "I just couldn't wait to see you tomorrow afternoon."

Erin grabbed Randy's head and leaned on his shoulder. "We're getting married tomorrow, Orton."

"I know." He rubbed her shoulders. "Nervous?"

"A little. I just hope my dad doesn't step on my train." Erin smiled. "What about you?"

"Mmm, maybe a little." He said. "It's cool, though. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"Really, why?"

He shrugged. "So I can finally have sex again."

Erin took Randy's hand off her thigh. "And this is going to be the quickest marriage in Orton history…"

He laughed and pulled her closer to him. "You know why, Boo." Randy smiled. "Because I love you."

"I love you, too, Orton." She said as she rested her head against his chest. "You need to go home and get some sleep."

"I will. I just wanted to spend a few moments with my wife before our wedding tomorrow." He said as he rubbed her shoulders. "That's weird. I'm seeing my wife on the eve of our wedding day."

Erin smiled. "But I wouldn't want it any other way."

Randy smiled and kissed her. "Me either."

------------------------------

The next morning was a media frenzy as photographers and many media representatives waited outside the Oneka Castle for the high-end event of the season. John's employees were working overtime, making sure that the food and set-up was perfection. The flowers were in full bloom and everything couldn't have been more perfect.

Except one big thing was missing. One huge thing was missing. As Erin was getting ready for her big day, she had a nagging feeling in her gut that something was wrong. She felt it all week and it was ten-fold that day. And the moment her bridal party arrived at the salon, she realized exactly what it was.

Maria hasn't been seen within the past two days. And worse yet, she was holding Erin's gown.


	10. The Wedding, Part One

Just when Erin was about freak out in the middle of her manicure, Maria flew through the hotel suite doors. She was breathing hard and holding a garment bag in her arms.

"Sorry…I'm…so…late." She breathed.

The bridesmaid gathered around Maria and helped her to a seat. Trish quickly got her a glass of water as Jillian fanned her. Still wearing large rollers in her hair, Erin walked over to Maria and kneeled in front of her. "Are you okay, Sweetie?"

"Stupid-ass divas!" Maria blurted. "If it wasn't for the fact that I was getting paid so much, I wouldn't do dresses for any of them!" She rolled her eyes and began mocking them. "'Fix this! Fix that!' I didn't have time to call you because they had me running around like some crackhead."

The women sympathized with Maria. "Well, singers and actresses are hard to deal with." Lita commented as the rest of the women agreed.

"Oh no." Maria shook her head as she gulped down more water. "I wasn't working for Hollywood. I was at some transvestite convention in Vegas."

The room was suddenly quiet. "Oh." The women said in unison.

"Oh yeah." Maria nodded. "But I have the gown and my dress so let's get ready!"

Erin grinned as now it was official. "Let's get ready."

-------------------------------------------

With Mickie and Trish helping her with the gown, Erin placed a single white flower in her hair and presented herself to her family. "I'm ready."

Kate and Henry held each other to keep from falling apart. "My baby girl is growing up." Kate wiped tears from her eyes.

"Mommy…" Erin whispered as she tried to contain her emotion.

Henry walked over and kissed Erin's cheek. "Are you ready to go, Baby?"

"I'm ready, Daddy." Erin grinned.

---------------------------------------------------

In the men's hotel room, Randy was calm and collected as the other men got ready. John set next to Randy as the other guys drank beers and talked sports. "Hey man."

"Hey J." Randy replied.

"Doing alright, man? You're quiet and even though I'm grateful, I'm just wondering…"

Randy shook his head and smiled. "I'm cool. Just waiting to see her, finally."

"Nervous?"

"Surprisingly, no." Randy said. "I don't know. It's just so weird. Like I don't feel that I shouldn't be with her or anything like that, you know? She just feels right."

"She a beautiful girl, Orton. A keeper." John commented.

"Yeah, she's my world." Randy sighed. "I'm lucky to have her."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" John checked his watch. "Okay, I think we have a wedding to go before Orton here turns back into the bitch he was before Erin." The men gathered around John and Randy and put their hands together. "On the count of three...one…two…three…"

"Let's go!" They shouted before heading out to the ceremony.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Blush and white roses decorated the aisle. A sting quartet serenaded the guests while parasols shaded them from the sun. Randy and his groomsmen arrived and walked to the front, sporting the latest designer tuxedo wear.

Randy nodded as John grabbed his neck. He wasn't nervous before the wedding but something about the moment made Randy antsy. A part of him was waiting for the day to be over with. A part of him was waiting to see his bride. As the women walked down the rose petal-filled aisle, Randy was eager anticipating Erin's arrival. And when he finally saw her, he was floored.

"Oh my God…" He whispered as he tried to fight back tears.


	11. The Wedding, Part Two

Erin held onto her father's arm tighter as she made eye contact with Randy. "There he is, Daddy." She whispered.

"There he is." Henry nodded.

Erin was also fighting back tears as her and her father stopped right in front of Randy. Randy kept taking deep breaths and blinked his eyes repeatedly as he didn't want cry in front of his bride. Meanwhile, the bridesmaids and the female guests were blotting their eyes and cheeks.

Reverend Booker Huffman was officiating the ceremony. "Dearly Beloved: We are gathered here, in the presence of God and of this company, that Randy and Erin may be united in holy matrimony. Not only is this a union of both Erin and Randy, but this is also a celebration of their one-year anniversary, which is also today.

"Being assured that your love and your choice of each other as lifelong companions are in God's will and that you have your families' blessings. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Henry replied. "Her mother and I do." He then kissed Erin and placed her hand within Randy's. He then walked to his seat to comfort Kate.

Booker continued to read from his bible. "Marriage is a decision of two individuals to share pure love described in First Corinthians, Chapter 13, verses four through eight: Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails..."

The reverend then turned to Randy. "Are you ready to enter into this marriage with Erin, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?"

Randy smiled as he looked into his wife's eyes. "I am."

Booker then spoke to Erin. "Are you ready to enter into this marriage with Randy, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?"

Erin smiled as she turned to her husband. "I am."

"Beautiful, simply beautiful." Reverend Huffman said. "Now instead of the traditional vows, the husband and wife decided to recite their own vows. Randy, you may take the stage."

"Instead of promising of what I will do, Boo," Randy said as he got out of a folded piece of paper. "I'm going to not promise things." Randy cleared his throat and began reading his vows. "I'm not going to promise that I'll never piss you off because you and I both know that's going to happen…a lot.

"I'm not going to promise that I won't break your heart because I'll probably do some stupid shit…er…" Randy's slip of the tongue caused laughter from the guests. "I mean, stuff, ya know?"

Erin smiled as she wiped tears from her eyes. Randy continued reading his vows. "I'm not going to promise that I'm going to do the dishes every night or even the laundry. I'm not going to promise that I'll listen to you when I'm trying to watch the game.

"But the biggest thing that I'm not going to promise you, Boo, is I'm not going to promise I'll leave you. You're my world, you're my strength, you're my girl, you're my rock." He said, sniffling through vows.

More women wiped their eyes upon hearing Randy's declaration of love for his wife. Erin gave Trish her flowers so she can read her vows. She took a deep breath and tried to get through her vows without crying too hard.

"Orton, I love you. I knew I loved you the moment I saw you. I can't explain our connection but I know that there is no one I would rather be with. So here are the things that I'm not going to promise you:

"I'm not going to promise you that I won't stand in front of the TV while you're trying to watch the game because you and I both know I will. I'm not going to promise you that I'm going to cook for you every night when we can just eat out at one of John's restaurants. I'm not going to promise you that I won't sock you something silly because you said something that pissed me…um…that irritated me." She smiled nervously as more guests laughed.

"But most importantly, Orton…" Erin said as her voice cracked. "I'm not going to promise that I will love another man because I can't and I won't. You're my man, you're the love of my life and I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with you."

Reverend Huffman continued with his readings. "It is a Christian custom to exchange rings as a symbol of love. As the rings have no end so your love should have no end. As often as either of you see them, you will be reminded of this moment and the endless love you promised. Rings, please?"

John gave Booker the rings and he gave Erin and Randy their wedding bands.

Randy grabbed Erin's hand and placed the wedding band on her finger. "Boo, with this ring I give to you in token and pledge of my love."

Erin placed Randy's band on his finger. "Orton, with this ring I give to you in token and pledge of my love."

"By the powers vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Reverend Huffman announced.

Randy and Erin kissed each other and rushed down the aisle to petals being thrown at them. "We're married, Orton." Erin gushed.

"Yes, we are." Randy smiled.

"I just can't believe how smooth everything has gone." She smiled.

"But it was all worth it." He replied.

At the end of the aisle, Randy and Erin stopped and stared at each other. They were holding hands while smiling at each other. "I love you, Orton."

"I love you, too, Boo."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Erin said as she snapped her fingers.

"Yeah?"

Erin pulled Randy down to her face. "Alexis says Hi." She smiled.


	12. The Reception of Hooking Up

Shortly after the ceremony, guests were ushered into the reception hall with the apparent love theme. Erin and Stephanie took specific care to have the reception area to make the guests feel like they were in a spa with oversized sofas; several fondue fountains, and a variety of cheeses, fruits, and breads.

When the guests arrived, they were directed to their respective tables that were indicative of Erin and Randy from baby pictures of the pair to different points of their lives to their engagement photos. After taking their wedding photos, the pair were introduced the crowd of 400 with a standing ovation.

Taking their place on the dance floor, Erin and Randy danced to "Amazed"—a song that symbolized their feelings towards each other and their relationship. Randy didn't attempt to sing with the song as he mouthed the lyrics to Erin, occasionally wiping tears from her eyes.

"I just don't want this night to end." Erin sighed. "I just want it to last forever."

Randy held his new wife closer to him. "It can and it will."

"Cheesy, Orton."

"Yeah, and you're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

------------------------------------

All week, John has been anxious to say something remotely smart to Trish. For the first time in his life, he was actually nervous being around her and he couldn't understand why. But he was determined to make a move. _And if she rejects me, that's okay. I'll just tuck my tail in between my legs and go about my merry way. _

"May I have this dance?" John asked.

Trish placed her hand inside John's palm and he led her to the dance floor. "Thank you."

"You are so welcome." He smiled.

"Are you going to get fresh with me, Cena?"

"That depends." He then dipped Trish. "Do you want me to?"

Trish smirked. "Okay, buddy. Let's be real now. I like you, you like me, can we agree?"

John lifted Trish up and they continued dancing. "I concur."

"Okay, since we got that out of the way, if you're going to ask me out, just do it. But please drop the fake shit. We're surrounded by enough of that already." She rolled her eyes.

John chuckled. "So Ms. Stratus, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to a cinema screening followed by a nice conversation over the best cuisine in all of the country?" He asked. "And a game of foosball will follow where I will kindly let you win."

"That's much better, Cena." Trish nodded.

"You're welcome." John grinned.

"I'm game." Trish replied. "But you don't worry about letting me win. I'll hand your ass to you."

"Is that right, Stratus?"

"Damn right." She nodded. "I have a reputation to protect now. Foosball queen, never defeated."

_I think I'm in love. _"We'll see about that." John fronted.

"Yeah, we'll see about you losing." She taunted.

------------------------------------------------

The remainder of the reception went off without a hitch. Guests dined on the delicious five-course meal that John and his staff worked endlessly on while talking about the latest deals in business. Wives of the businessmen caught up on the latest gossip while referring each other to the best Botox parties.

When it came time to cut the wedding cake, Erin and Randy were not planning to be nice and cordial to each other. They promptly stuffed each other's faces with cake and kissed each other. They also made sure that the photographer got a picture of the happy couple with cake face. They were going to send it out with their 'thank you' cards.

Escaping the prominent ass-kissing and deal brokering, Nitro escaped to the garden area with a beer in hand. He sat down on a bench and sipped his beer while gazing at the stars. While he was happy for his sister and her marriage, he was getting a little tired of the persistent sappiness.

But a part of it wasn't because he was pessimistic. He was thinking about his lost love, Christy Hemme. They were high school sweet hearts and planned to marry. But when Christy moved away to take a job assignment, the pair were determined come hell and high water to make their relationship work.

However, their different schedules and burgeoning interests weren't letting them be so accommodating. They ended their relationship just six weeks shy of their third anniversary.

Nitro took another sip of his beer as he stared up at the stars. "Today should've been our wedding day, Christy." He muttered.

"What brings you here?" Stacy asked. "I thought you would be living it up with the celebrities and high society at your sister's wedding."

Nitro turned to see his sister's former co-worker and current nemesis. He always had a thing for Stacy but never had the gall to ask her out. "I have to get away from the happy." Nitro sipped his beer. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a debutante's thing." Stacy rolled her eyes. "And I thought I was stuck up, I can't stand those girls inside!"

Nitro smiled. "Right, right." He then admired Stacy's attire of a simple black dress, matching heels, and a string of pearls. _Absolutely gorgeous. _ "You look amazing tonight."

Stacy slightly blushed and hoped her smile wasn't too big. "You look pretty damn amazing yourself in your tux."

"It's Hugo Boss." He blurted, hoping the designer label would make an impression on Stacy. He quickly looked down in embarrassment.

Stacy sat down beside Nitro. "I don't care. Really, I don't." She cocked her head to one side. "But I can see you care about something. What's wrong, Johnny?"

Nitro took another sip of his beer and sighed. "It's not that I'm not happy for my sister because I am, it's just…."

"You wish it was you?" Stacy asked.

Nitro shrugged. "Maybe."

"You're an attractive guy, Johnny. I'm sure you'll find someone."

Nitro smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Stacy checked her watch. "Well, I need to get back to my function. It was good seeing you again." She smiled.

Nitro took another sip of his beer and stood up. "Stacy?"

Stacy turned around. "Yes?"

Nitro walked over to her. "If you're not too busy working at Caffeinated, would you like to hang out sometime?"

Stacy smiled. She always had a thing for Nitro but never pursued him because of her vast dislike for Erin. And now that Erin was married, her opinion officially didn't matter to Stacy. "I would love to."


	13. Open Mouth, Insert Foot

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you for the wonderful reviews of this story. _

_As a few of you may know, I've made a major decision regarding my role here in (see my profile for details). I want to thank in deepest gratitude to those who have sent me pm's and e-mails for their concern. _

_I haven't made a final decision yet. I took action and blocked certain people from reviewing so I'm happier now. But we'll see. The decision was a spur of the moment type deal and I do have three stories currently up. I hate the idea to leave you hanging, especially over something that was completely and utterly not your doing. _

_Enough babbling…onto the story! _

_-----------------------------------------------_

Walking up and down the aisle of Pottery Barn, Erin and Trish were getting a little tired of tagging along with their respective partners. The past eight months have been exciting as Erin and Randy moved into large two-story home not far from his mother's house. John and Trish progressed with their relationship not only as love interests but also as business partners, planning a café bistro restaurant in downtown Manhattan.

As John and Randy talked about what patio furniture would go best in Randy's new backyard, Erin and Trish couldn't have been further from excitement. Both women were eager to get their nails done than to decide if coral sand or copper red was a suitable color.

"Hey John, what about this, man?" Randy asked as he showed him an outdoor table.

John shrugged. "I don't know. A little too Hamptony for my taste."

"Why are here?" Trish mumbled.

"Because we're stupid." Erin replied.

Randy turned to his wife. "What do you think, Boo?"

"Oh, my opinion matters now?" She smiled.

"Yes." Randy smiled. "Now what do you think?"

Erin looked at the colors before her. She and Randy have amassed a gross amount of time making the home suitable to their liking. From the oversized king bed in their sprawling master bedroom to the various artifacts that covered the walls, Erin felt she was done with decorating. Randy, on the other hand, felt like he was just getting started.

"I think we have enough furniture and artwork." Erin smiled.

"Okay, so you think I should go with the coral?" He asked.

"I think we're going to get our nails done." Erin looked down at her nails. "Let's go, Trisha."

"Have fun, boys." Trish waved before she left.

John smiled. "I think we should go with the coral."

"Yeah, I'm digging the coral."

------------------------------------

At the HotNails Salon, Erin and Trish were pampering themselves to pedicures and manicures. Because both couples double-dated once a week, there was no need to pay catch-up on each other's lives. Both women relished the quiet time they shared together.

Well, they did. Their thoughts were interrupted by a gushing Stacy Keibler. "He is just so good to me. He always holds the door open and pays for everything. He calls me his Queen." She giggled.

"Oh brother." Erin mumbled to Trish.

Stacy turned around and saw the women. She waved a free hand to them. "Hi there, ladies." She smiled.

"Hi Stacy." They both replied back.

Stacy turned back to her manicurist. "Anyways, my baby is just the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. We've been together for six months and we're talking about marriage!"

"I pity the fool." Erin commented.

Stacy rolled her eyes and went back to gushing on her boyfriend. "He's my Mr. Wonderful."

"And I bet you're his Ms. Dumbass." Erin sneered.

Stacy flipped her head around. "If you have something to say, Erin, just say it."

Erin brushed off Stacy. "I have nothing to say. I'm just making an observation."

"Well, can you make an observation in silence?"

Erin shook her head. "What's the fun in that?"

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I need to leave. I have a date to get ready for."

"Tell Chewbacca I said hi." Erin commented.

Stacy got out her purse and walked towards Erin and Trish. "You may think that you're being cute but just to let you know, I'm getting the last laugh."

"Yeah? How?"

Stacy pulled out her wallet and opened it. She flipped it to a picture of her and Nitro wrapped in a warm embrace. "Chewbacca is your brother. And I'm sure he's going to love the flippant comments you're making about his new girlfriend."


	14. The Big Fight

"I wonder if Erin would like the sea breeze theme outside?" Randy thought out loud.

Randy and John had their hands on their chins while looking at beach-themed decorations. From beach pictures to sea shells to the perfect shade of 'sand' color, both men have spent the better part of two hours trying to be straight version of Christopher Lowell. Their deciphering of the color schemes and moods made a few customers wonder about their sexuality.

"I'm digging it." John agreed.

"I think so." Randy nodded as he looked at the sea-shells.

Disturbing the calm and peaceful mood both men had created, Erin hurried back into Pottery Barn. She was walking too fast for Trish to keep up. "We're leaving now, Orton." Erin said, emphatically.

"Just a minute, Boo. We're almost done here." Randy said, not taking his eyes off the decorations.

"No, we're leaving now. I need to go home and kill my brother." Erin demanded.

Randy turned to Erin's attention. "Yes?"

"He's dating that slut!" Erin sneered.

Randy wasn't sure if he wanted to ask the question on his mind. "Um, which one?"

"You know the one!" Erin huffed.

Randy turned to John, who held up his hands as if he were saying, 'You married her, man.' He turned back to his wife. "Humor me."

"Stacy!" Erin rolled her eyes. "Yeck!"

"So?" He asked.

"So?" Erin mocked. "So? She's a fuckin' slut, that's so!"

"Erin, watch it with the tone now." Randy looked around. "We'll talk about this when we get home."

"Fine. Give me the keys and you and John can just walk home." She held out her hand.

"Yeah, you're not acting immature about this at all." Randy shook his head while admiring more furniture.

"Why are you so calm about this? You know how much I hate her!" She defended.

Randy walked up to the front counter and placed his order for delivery. Erin was hot on his trail. "Three to five days? Perfect!" He smiled and left the store. "I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, Nitro and Stacy have been together for about six months now…"

Erin stopped Randy cold. "What?"

"And I think that's our cue to take a cab, Honey." John motioned to Trish.

Randy shook his head. "I've been knowing about Nitro and Stacy, Boo."

"Oh really? For how long?"

"I don't know," Randy shrugged. "Since a little after the wedding, I guess."

"And you didn't bother to let me know about this little detail?" She folded her arms.

"Hey, don't put the blame on me. John knew about it, too!" He pointed.

"Thanks, asshole." John smirked.

"Nitro told us to keep it a secret until…"

"Until I found out from the skank?" Erin interjected.

"Until he told you himself." Randy finished.

Erin turned Randy's face to her. "We're going home and talking right now!"

----------------------------------------------------

On the way home, there was an uncomfortable silence between the couples. The moment Randy pulled into the driveway, Erin hurriedly left the SUV and Trish followed behind her. John and Randy stayed inside the truck for a few minutes, scoping the scene.

"Dude, this wasn't my fault." Randy said.

"I know that and you know that." John pointed towards the home. "But do they know that? No. Do they care? Not really. Either way, we're still assholes."

"That we are." Randy got out of the truck just in time to see Stacy and Nitro pull up in a sportscar. "Your sister is going to kill you."

Nitro got out the Corvette and walked up to Randy. "I know. Stacy told me the whole story. That's why we're here." He shook his head. "This is bullshit."

"Well, I'm going to go in and try to do damage control before you see her. The worse she can do to me is refuse sex for a while." Randy nodded.

"And please don't ever mention sleeping with my sister again." Nitro smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the home, Randy made a bee-line to his bedroom. He saw Trish comforting Erin on the bed. Trish excused herself from the bedroom and Erin immediately went on the attack. "Thank you, Orton, for lying to me. I really appreciate it." Erin folded her arms.

Randy closed the door behind him. "Lying to you? How did I lie to you?"

"How did you lie to me? Are you fucking retarded? You know how much I hate that bitch. She tried to break us up and now she's hanging all over my brother! You didn't think for once that I should know about that crap?"

"Nitro asked me to keep it between me, him, and John and we did. He knew how you were going to react and he wanted to tell you on his own terms. Besides, what's the big deal? Stacy and Nitro are happy together."

"She's not good for him! She's some skank that's fake."

"Don't you think you're being a little unfair, Erin?"

"No, I'm not. You didn't work next to her for three years, Orton? You didn't watch her spend more time in stockroom checking her makeup while I waited on customers left and right."

While Randy didn't question Erin's resentment towards Stacy, he felt there was more to her feelings than she wanted to admit. "Are you jealous?"

"You're fucking unbelievable, you know that? I'm jealous? Of that tramp? Why? Is it because that's what you really want? Is it because she's more your type?"

"I thought we got past that, Erin."

"Well, I didn't."

"Apparently." Randy put his hands on his hips. "What was I supposed to do? Nitro asked me to keep a secret and I did. Why is this my fault now?"

"You lied to me, Randy. Don't you get it? You lied to me." Erin said.

"I didn't lie!"

"But you weren't telling the truth, now were you?"

Randy sighed and shook his head. "Boo, I'm sorry, alright? But you need to understand that I didn't mean to keep the secret to hurt you in any way."

"Just like you didn't mean to keep the secret about your inheritance?" She retorted.

Randy let out another sigh and nodded. The one issue he thought Erin had forgave him for, slowly crept back into their lives. And it was clear that while Erin may have forgiven Randy, she would never forget.

If it was the first time she mentioned it, he would've excused it. But the way Erin casually mentioned it to other friends of theirs and describing her distraught feelings made Randy wonder if the past was just that.

"You know what? Fine. You want to go there, fine. But I need to make something loud and clear to you right now. I love you and I will always love you. But if you're going to keep bringing up some bullshit I did to win every fuckin' argument we have, I'm willing to give up everything. I'm heading out." He walked out their bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Randy hurried downstairs and grabbed his keys. "Hey, man." John said. "Is everything alright?"

"I just need to be away from her." Randy put on a baseball cap. "For as long as I possibly can." He then headed out to the garage and sped off.

All four stared at the door and at each other. "I need to go talk to her." Trish said.

"No," Stacy shook her head. "I need to."


	15. Oh Grow Up!

Her black mascara smeared all over the pillowcase as she cried more. She didn't care that she was ruining a three hundred dollar pillowcase. The thought of Randy being upset over something small like that was the least of Erin's concerns right now.

Randy mentioned—without too many words—that he was willing to divorce Erin if she didn't get over their past. She never seen Randy so upset since she's known him and it killed her that she was the primary cause. _He said he was going to give up everything._ That very thought made Erin cry harder into the pillow.

Meanwhile, John, Nitro, Stacy and Trish were contemplating their next move. All of them knew they needed to stop a potential disaster before it spun out of control. Randy has been gone for close to fifteen minutes and he wasn't trying to pick up his cell phone.

"I need to talk to her." Stacy said. "We need to clear the air."

"I don't think that's a good idea, sweetheart." Nitro said.

"I need to talk to her, Johnny. We have a lot of unfinished business. Besides, if she does anything to me, it'll only make matters worse for her and Randy." She kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "I'll be right back."

Stacy walked upstairs to the master bedroom. She was getting ready to turn the door knob when she heard Erin crying and sniffling. Feeling guilty she was the primary cause of a fight, Stacy let herself in.

Erin didn't bother looking up as she wiped more tears from her eyes. "Go away." She muttered and sniffled.

"I think it's time that we talked, Erin." Stacy sat on the foot of the bed.

Erin looked up at Stacy and wiped her nose. "Are you here to make me feel like more shit? Save it." She sniffled.

"I'm here to clear the air between us, Erin." Stacy said. "I think we owe it to Randy and Nitro to at least be civil with each other."

"I think you need to leave." Erin demanded.

Stacy shook her head. "Fine. You can't say that I didn't try." She got up and headed towards the bedroom door.

"Why did you try to break up me and Randy?" Erin asked.

Stacy stopped at the door and turned around. "I wasn't trying to break up you and Randy."

"It sure did seem like it when you were hanging all over him."

"I was being friendly. And if I recall, Randy's lying was breaking you up—not me." Stacy commented. "Look, Erin no matter what I say, you're going to have your opinion of me and that's fine." She opened the door. "I'll leave you alone now."

"What do you see in my brother?" Erin interrupted her. "Why are you with him?"

Stacy turned around and closed the door. "He's smart, funny, amazing…he's taught me so much about cars and sports. And his smile…god, I love his smile. He's a beautiful person inside and out, Erin. He just has a heart of gold and he is so wonderful to me."

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing him?"

"I think your reaction at the salon answered your question." Stacy commented. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Nitro opened the door and peeked inside. "Hey."

"Hey." Stacy smiled. Nitro walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Baby, can you excuse me and Erin for a minute? We need to talk."

"Sure." Stacy walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Nitro sat down on the bed and looked at the wedding photos of Erin and Randy that were hanging above the fireplace. The center picture was a large frame photo of them just after the ceremony. The couple was looking down at their hands. A side photo to the left was of Randy in his tux, flashing his trademark smirk at the camera. The other side photo was of Erin looking over her shoulder and smiling right before she headed down the aisle.

"What's your deal, little sis?" Nitro asked.

"You didn't need to come in here and make me feel guilty, Nitro."

"Alright, will you stop with this 'don't make me feel guilty' shit? You fucked this one up completely on your own." Nitro shook his head. "Your reaction is the sole reason why I wanted to tell you on my own."

"And thank you for telling me six months after the fact."

"Would it have matter if I told you six minutes after the fact? Three weeks after the fact?" Nitro asked. "Your reaction would've been the same, regardless."

"You don't know that!' Erin defended.

"Yeah because Randy went to take a drive just for the hell of it, right?" Nitro questioned.

Erin wiped more tears from her eyes. "You could've told me sooner, Nitro."

"Yeah, I could've. But Erin, when did you have time? From you meeting with the interior designers and closing escrow on the house and becoming reacquainted with Orton Advertising, when did you have time?"

"I could've made time, Nitro." She mumbled.

"Well, now you can." He smiled.

Erin sniffed and sat up. "Does she make you happy?"

"Crazy happy." Nitro smiled. "We have so many things in common, it's sick! She's the love of my life, little sister. I love her so much. I would do anything for her. Like no one's opinions matter when it comes to my princess." He gleamed.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"To death." He nodded.

"I guess I have to get used to you two dating." Erin shrugged.

"I think you have to do more than get used to us dating." Nitro replied.

"What do you mean?" Erin asked.

Before Nitro can answer, Randy walked into the master bedroom. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." Nitro glanced at his brother-in-law. "I'll leave you two alone." He then left the bedroom.

Randy walked over to the bed and sat down beside his wife. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright." Erin readjusted her position so she was sitting beside her husband. "How are you?"

"I could be better." Randy shrugged. "Erin, look…"

"No," She interrupted him. "You've said enough. I need to do the talking now."


	16. Welcome to the Family

Erin took a deep breath and stared up at her wedding photos. She realized that she was acting well beyond immature and she needed to grow up fast. It was one thing to throw a temper tantrum when she was single and the only thing she had to worry about was what her mom was going to cook for dinner that night.

But that was two years ago when Erin was just a college student and living at home. Now she was the wife of a very prominent player in the advertising industry. The odds were against their marriage from the beginning and many were wondering when the divorce was finally going to take place.

And now Randy wasn't threatening her with a separation or a cooling-off period. He was serious about leaving her if she didn't slowly mature her childish ways. She needed to save her marriage before it was too late. "I'm sorry." Erin admitted. "I acted like a brat and I was being irrational." She took another deep breath. "I was being unfair to Stacy and to Nitro. But I was really being unfair to you."

Randy nodded and looked at their wedding pictures above the fireplace. "Do you really forgive me for lying to you?"

"I do. I understand that you were doing a favor for Nitro and…"

"No, that's not what I meant." Randy glanced over to his wife. "Do you forgive for lying to you?"

Erin nervously looked into her husband's eyes. She didn't have to ask what Randy was referring to. "I want to." She whispered.

"You know, Boo…I'm not expecting you to forget what I did but you owe it to us and yourself to forgive me. Yeah, what I did was fucked up. Yeah, I'll be kicking myself in the ass for a long time for the stupid shit. But you need to forgive me, Boo. That's all I can say about it."

"Do you forgive me, Randy?" She asked.

Randy wrapped on arm around her and wiped her eyes with his free hand. "Of course, I do, Erin. I mean, who else is going to press my shirts in the morning?" He shrugged.

Erin pulled away and looked at her husband, who was giving her his killer smirk. "You're a crackhead, you know that?"

"Yeah, and you're stuck with me for life."

------------------------------------

After a few minutes, Erin and Randy joined the other couples downstairs. John approached Randy first. "Are we good?" He asked.

"We're good." Randy agreed.

"Are we good?" Nitro asked Erin.

"We're good." She grinned.

"Good." John said. "Now that this episode of Days of our Lives is over, let's go eat."

The couples ushered out of the house but Erin pulled Stacy back. Nitro and Randy turned around but Erin motioned for them to head out. "We'll be there in a just a minute." Erin said.

Both Randy and Nitro headed out to the truck. "Should I call 911?" Nitro said half-jokingly.

"Eh, let's give 'em five minutes." Randy replied.

Back inside the home, Erin and Stacy were standing at a comfortable distance from each other. "Yes?" Stacy asked.

"Listen, I'm sorry for calling you names but let me make it clear that I don't like you."

Stacy folded her arms and nodded. "Is this the part I should give a damn?"

Erin rolled her eyes. "Don't think for split second I like that you and brother are dating."

Stacy shrugged. "I don't care, Erin. Really, I don't. I have more important things to worry about than to see if you're pouting today. Are we done here?"

"Yeah, we're done." Erin brushed against Stacy as she headed out to the truck.

Stacy walked out from the home where she was promptly greeted by Nitro. "Everything cool?"

Stacy shrugged and shook her head. "Everything is about as cool as it gets."

Nitro hugged Stacy and kissed the side of her head. "You didn't tell her yet, did you?"

Stacy shook her head. "No, I was hoping we can tell everyone together."

Nitro kissed his girlfriend. "Nervous?'

"About telling everyone? Just a bit."

"Not that, baby. About…"

Erin honked the horn. "Let's go!" She yelled.

------------------------------

At Chops, all six were seated in the VIP section. Everyone, with the exception of Stacy, tossed beers and liquor amongst themselves. Randy especially enjoyed the fruity drinks, which got him teased endlessly by John and Nitro. Once the food and wine were served, feelings were beginning to calm down. Erin and Randy were talking about the latest deals and clients for Orton Advertising while John and Trish announced plans to move in together.

"Well, since everyone is sharing happy news, Stacy and I have something to share…" Nitro started to say. "There is a reason why Stacy hasn't been drinking and I've been cutting back on drinking…."

Erin stopped drinking. She knew what the news was before Stacy and Nitro said a word. And what they were implying earlier made more sense at that moment. "Don't say it…"

"We already told her parents and my parents so you guys needed to know the happy news too!" Nitro smiled big.

Erin shook her head. "I know you're not…"

"We're pregnant!" Stacy beamed.

While the other couples offered congratulations and held up their beers and wine glasses, Erin was less than enthused. "Waiter!" She flagged down the nearest server. "Another round—for me!"


	17. A New Addition

"So do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?" A guest asked.

"We want to be surprised!" Stacy beamed.

"Oh, I'm so excited for you!" Another guest exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Stacy smiled.

Erin caught herself yawning as various women gushed over Stacy's growing womb. Stacy and Erin decided to be cordial with each other for the sake of the baby and Stacy's relationship with Nitro. Stacy and Nitro decided that after the baby is born, they'll talk marriage. But for the time being, they were happy with just living together and expecting a baby.

The past four months, however, were working on Erin's nerves. With Stacy's impending due date, the questions and attention began to focus on when Erin and Randy were having a baby. And with their two-year anniversary approaching, Erin was definitely feeling the heat.

"So what about you, Erin?" One of her mother's friends asked. "When are you and Randy going to start trying for a baby?"

"Um, um…" Erin didn't know how to be polite. She really wanted to tell the woman to mind her own damn business. "We haven't discussed it yet."

Kate approached her daughter. Ever since the wedding, the one thing that has been on Kate's mind was becoming a grandmother. "You know, you and Randy have been married for almost two years now."

"Mother…" Erin cautioned.

"I'm just saying, Erin." Kate smiled warmly. "You might want to give a thought."

The room immediately felt like a hundred degrees despite that fact it was springtime. Erin immediately changed the subject. "So, how about those Yankees?"

-------------------------------------

After a long and seemingly uneventful baby shower, Erin returned home. As she pulled her baby-blue Chrysler Crossfire into the cul-de-sac, Erin thought about her married life. Sure, things were fantastic with her and Randy. They worked together at Orton Advertising, yet they didn't feel suffocated by each other. They had their problems and stupid little fights like every married couple, but their relationship was pretty secure.

Entering inside, Erin looked around at her spacious home. From the imported Italian marble that was front and center in the kitchen to the oversized chenille sofas in the living room that flocked the plasma flat-screen TV, the home that Erin and Randy built was perfect. And maybe it was a bit too perfect.

There were no toys that needed to be picked up. There were no conspicuous stains on the carpet, reminiscent of sippy cups that were dropped or spilled formula. There wasn't an overload of laundry waiting to be done. And then there was the silence—the unbelievable and piercing quietness that surrounded the home.

Erin dropped her keys and sat down on a sofa in the living room. She rested her hand on her chin and stared out the window. She wasn't sad but happiness escaped her. _I have everything I could ever want. Why am I so unhappy?_

Randy walked into the living room after a long day of critiquing advertisements. While it wasn't a secret that the best worked for Orton Advertising, the weight and success of the company fell squarely on Randy. And if sales were sluggish and ads failed to generate a response, it didn't matter who worked on the project for everything had Randy's name on it.

Meeting and hiring Erin was the best thing that has happened to Randy, both professionally and personally. Erin was eager to learn every aspect of the advertising firm from accounting and billing to the numerous graphic design programs available. She listened and asked questions about certain procedures. Not to mention, she had her own office a few feet away from Randy, so the couple was never suffocated with each other.

But Randy knew something was going on with his wife's thoughts. The progression of Stacy's pregnancy was having an effect on Erin. He knew it wasn't easy with everyone asking her constantly about when they were going to try, but he reckoned there was more to that. A lot more.

Randy walked over to his wife and sat beside her on the sofa. Her eyes didn't move their gaze from the window as she sighed. He kissed her bare shoulders and rubbed her arms. "Hey Boo."

"Hey." She replied demurely.

Randy rested his chin on Erin's right shoulder. "You want to talk about it?"

Erin drew in a sharp breath and prepared her heart. While she and Randy agreed to have a baby when they have been married for a while and settled, Erin was beginning to wonder when that was going to happen. "I want a baby, Randy." She confessed.

"When?"

"Soon." She replied. "I don't know…I guess, uh, nevermind."

"No, no, we need to talk about this." Randy persisted. "What do you want?"

Erin turned around and looked into her husband's eyes. "I want a family, Randy. I want to be a mommy. I want to have children. I want to stay home and raise our family and think about going back to work after a few years. I want to be stressed out about managing my time between the grocery store, stopping by the bank, and making orange slices for the soccer team.

"I want to be at the store with our kids trying to put them into new clothes because they outgrew the ones I just bought three months ago. I want to jump up and down and celebrate that our little girl or boy has finally rode a bike without the training wheels." Erin smiled. "I want it all, Randy."

Randy smiled back at his wife. "And you should have it all." He then got up and grabbed Erin's hand.

"Where we are going?" She asked.

Randy led Erin upstairs to their bedroom. "Well, we need to get started trying for a baby, don't we?"


	18. Surprise, surprise

A few weeks later, Stacy and Nitro welcomed a six pound, seven ounce girl named Aaliyah Grace Williams. Erin and Randy spent a lot of time with their new niece, practicing what they should be expecting. Not wanting any more pressure from their parents, Erin and Randy didn't tell anyone that they were trying. They wanted to surprise everyone with the news.

One particular weekend, Erin and Randy were going to join Trish and John on a couples' vacation to Vegas. The pairings decided to celebrate their anniversaries together—Randy and Erin's second; John and Trish's one-year.

Erin was hurriedly packing and double-checking last-minute items. As she zipped up the last toiletries bag, she glanced over to the bed. Staring back in her face was a home pregnancy test she bought while she was at the drug store. Although she has been pretty regular with her period, she was hoping there was some sort of chance that she was pregnant.

She picked up the box and glanced down at it. _It couldn't hurt to try._ Erin smiled and shook her head. _Yeah, right. _ She then put the pregnancy test in the bathroom where Randy was putting on the finishing touches to his appearance.

"Aren't you going to take that?" He asked while brushing his teeth.

"What for? I haven't missed a period yet and we've been only trying for six weeks." She shrugged.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt." He replied.

Erin shook her head. "I doubt I'm pregnant, Randy."

Randy spit out his toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. He wiped a hand over his lips and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Hey, let's not get discouraged, Boo. We're going to keep trying, that's all. And if it won't be soon, then we'll try again later. But we're going to have a baby."

Erin smiled as held onto her husband. "Okay."

"Hell, I might get you knocked up this weekend." Randy shrugged.

Erin pulled away from Randy and shook her head. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"What? What did I say now?" He asked.

--------------------------------------------------

The foursome boarded Randy's private jet and headed out to Vegas. Staying the luxurious Wynn hotel, the couples quickly unpacked and changed into their evening wear for the night. With John and Randy wearing their business-casual dress shirts and slacks, Erin and Trish were the perfect complement to their partners in their mini-skirts and dress tops.

After dining at an upscale buffet restaurant, the couples headed out to the Rain nightclub on the Vegas strip. The atmosphere was electric, with pounding bass lines and sweaty bodies gyrating against each other. The bouncers were on on-guard, occasionally tossing out guys who had one too many beers and were trying to show their machismo.

Tossing back shots and fruity drinks upon arrival, the night kicked off with the couples making their way to the VIP section of the club. With two personal servers catering food and champagne flowing everywhere, it was a perfect way to celebrate the anniversaries.

Randy held up a champagne glass. "To Trish, thank you for taking that jerk-off off my hands. I hope you can stand his ass for the rest of your life or until you get tired of him."

"And to Erin," John raised his glass, "Thank you for attempting to create some thinking in this dimwitted asshole over here. Good luck on that for the rest of your life."

"Who are we with?" Erin shook her head.

Erin and Trish watched as John and Randy try to one-up each other with insults. "Two of the Three Stooges." Trish replied.

-----------------------------------------

After a night of hard partying, Randy escorted his drunken wife back to their hotel room. While Erin still walked semi-straight, Randy wasn't too sure about that. He lost count of the number of times she bumped into him and her speech was progressively becoming slurred. "I think we're calling it a night." He said. "Someone had a little too much."

"I did not!" Erin slurred. "I had only…" She began counting her fingers. "This many." She held up seven fingers.

"Oh yeah, you're not fucked-up at all." John smirked as he held up Trish. "I'm putting this one to bed. I'll catch ya' later, man."

"Take it easy, bro." Randy opened the hotel room and led Erin inside. She quickly kicked off her heels and collapsed on the bed. Randy hurriedly undressed and walked over to his wife. Any chance of him getting any play was out of his reach. _Out cold._

Randy shrugged and covered her body with a sheet. He then flipped through the stations on the TV. He looked at his right hand and began talking to it. "Well, I guess it's just you and me tonight."

--------------------------------------------------

Erin woke up the next morning finding herself still in her attire from the previous night. Her mini-skirt was rumpled and a few decorations of her top were missing. _All in all, it was good night, _she smiled. She looked over to find Randy sleeping peacefully while the sunlight teased his face. She stared at him for a few moments taking in the sight. There was something peaceful and angelic about Randy that she always loved. That was, until, he opened his mouth.

Stripping out of her clothing, Erin headed towards the bathroom and looked at her face in the mirror. From the smeared lipstick to the running mascara, Erin was looking anything but cute. _I look like the night of the living dead. _

Erin quickly cleansed her face and jumped in the shower. She used to go out to clubs and bars a lot in college, however, her shower hastily reminded her why she didn't do it so much. The stench of cigarettes mixed with various beers and liquors permeated her body. She felt like she was scrubbing the skin off her body as she tried to get clean. _Yeck!_

A few minutes later she was joined by Randy, who was sporting his usual morning woody. "I hope you don't knock someone's eye out with that." Erin warned.

"I have a couple times." Randy smirked. "But you know, you could take care of it so I don't hurt anyone."

"Mmm hmm…" Erin continued to soap herself up. "Nice try, Orton."

"I'm a generous kind of guy." He then lathered his hands and began massaging Erin's breasts. "I aim to please."

Erin stood still as she let Randy's hands trail her body. His long fingers and strong hands caressed all over her curves, giving extra attention to the back of her thighs and the nape of her neck Randy knew those were her hot spots and any time he could get Erin going, all he had to do was to just focus there.

Erin slightly leaned back as she let her husband pleasure her. Small moans escaped her lips as her legs naturally spread apart to accommodate him. Randy turned Erin around and kissed her. He teased her tongue with his and pressed his body against hers. He gently sucked on her neck as Erin threw her head back in pleasure. He wasn't helping her get clean. He was trying to help her get off. And she was going to let him.

------------------------------------------------

Upon arriving back to New York, Erin and Randy were exhausted. They spent their whole weekend partying and living it up with their best friends. Randy lugged the bags upstairs while Erin struggled to climb the stairs. _I knew there were too many damn stairs in this home._

Dropping the luggage and proceeding to collapse on the bed, Randy exhaustedly yawned. "How are you doing, Boo?" He asked her.

Erin crawled into bed and snuggled with him. "I'm exhausted. I say we're calling in tomorrow."

"I say that's a good idea." He agreed.

Erin got up to use the bathroom. "I need to stop drinking." She mumbled. "I do stupid shit whenever I do."

"Hey, all of the guys at the bowling alley liked your pink panties." Randy replied.

Erin flipped him off. "Cute, Orton. Real cute."

Randy shrugged. "I thought so." He mumbled.

While Erin was in the bathroom, the pregnancy test once again caught her eye. She was getting ready to put it away when something stirred her to test it. _Doesn't hurt to try at least. _"Hey Orton," She called out. "I'm going to take the test."

Randy got up and stood by the bathroom doorway. "Are you sure, Boo? It might be too soon."

"It doesn't hurt to try." She replied. After following the test instructions, Erin joined Randy out in the bedroom where they both patiently waited for the results. Neither one wanted to say what they were really feeling. After experiencing a fun weekend in Vegas, they both realized that they needed just a bit more time by themselves before they started to try again.

"So what do you think?" He nervously asked.

"I don't know." She moved a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I mean, I hope so but I'm not holding my breath."

Randy checked his watch. "Well, let's see what it says." They both got up and walked inside the bathroom. Erin picked up the test stick and looked at it.

"What does it say?" Randy asked.

Erin held up the box while she studied the test stick. She bounced her eyes between the stick and the box to make sure she was reading the right results. "Um, Orton…"

"What? What is it?" He asked.

Erin held up the test stick and the box for Randy to look at. "Okay, one line means not pregnant. Two lines mean pregnant." Randy then looked at the test stick. There were two lines.

Randy's mouth gaped open as Erin was trying to conjure up the exact words they both were feeling. Both Erin and Randy thought about what transpired during the past weekend and what the pregnancy test really meant.

Erin and Randy stared at the test and then at each other. "Oh shit." They both said.


	19. Two for One

Swollen ankles. Mood swings. Constant exhaustion.

Erin was fortunate that she was experiencing all of that. She couldn't remember the last time she saw her feet and shuddered to think if she could still fit into her size 14 jeans. She was constantly hungry and surprised that she didn't eat everything in sight. The pregnancy weight was wrecking havoc on her lower back and she dreaded going climbing up the stairs. _How about we get one of those electrical chairs? I can just zip on up against the wall. _

But that was the least of her concerns. Erin ballooned early in her pregnancy, buying maternity clothes just within the first eight weeks. She was getting up to use the bathroom at least four times every night. And the morning sickness was wretched; practically throwing up everything she had ate the night before.

_That's it. No more kids, damn it. _

Upon spreading the news that there was yet another heir to the Orton throne, Randy and Erin have been flooded with gifts and well-wishes from all over the world. Many companies donated money to the trust fund, in lieu of baby gifts. Against the advice of Randy, Erin still worked at Orton Advertising. She was only in her second trimester and wasn't about to stay home to watch paint dry. She continued to work full days, only excusing herself for doctor's appointments and the like.

While Randy was proud to become a father, he was getting a little tired of the constant baby talk. Erin, Marie, Stacy, and Kate all gathered weekly to talk "baby": clothing, diapers, accessories, cribs, monitors, themes, murals; breast-feeding versus bottle-feeding; bassinets versus cribs.

_Who gives a damn? _Randy wanted to scream. _The baby doesn't. _

But Randy had an escape—his partners in crime, Nitro and John. John was the fortunate one without one on the way. But it wasn't to say that Trish wasn't thinking about it since their engagement three months ago. And with Erin and Stacy being maternal, it sparked something inside Trish fierce. It also made John want to go dip his head inside a bathtub that had a plugged toaster in it.

Nitro knew all too well what John and Randy were experiencing. Aaliyah was born six months ago and the baby talk has not let up one bit. And now that Stacy and Erin had become closer, it was officially Baby 101 at both his home and Randy's.

Feeling sympathy for his brother-in-law for the first time since he's known him, Nitro helped Randy get through the constant stream of estrogen by having a weekly boys' night out. Talk of babies, haywire hormones, and cute little diaper bags were not permitted. Instead, conversations from the latest Shelby GT to which actress had the best legs to Madden 2007 fueled the men.

During one of the boys' nights, Carlito, Charlie, Shelton, Nitro and Dave converged at John's luxury high rise. The spent the majority of the night looking up at the sky while they smoked on cigars and drank beer while catching up with each other.

For the first time since his father's death, Randy was feeling an unbelievable amount of pressure on him. For the first 25 years of his life, it was all about him. He didn't have to worry about anything other than looking good and having sex with as many women as possible.

Then he met Erin and it was all about her. What she wanted, craved, needed, and desired. Now, he was going to be a father in five months and he felt reality was slowly slipping out of his grasp. His biggest challenge to date was to being a good husband and a strong executive. Now he was going to be a father to someone who couldn't care less other than being fed and changed. "I don't know what the hell I got myself into." Randy quipped.

Nitro glanced over at his brother in law. "It's not that bad, man. You just need to get used to it for the next 18 years, that's all."

"Yeah, and thanks to you two, Trisha has the idea of having a baby." John shook his head. "Not that I don't want one with her, mind you. But damn…"

Randy took another swig of his beer and set it down. He puffed on his cigar and walked over to the balcony. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Charlie and Dave joined Randy by the balcony. Dave had two teenage daughters of his own and knew all too well what Randy was going through. "It's not that bad, kid." Dave assured. "Yeah, you should be feeling nervous and that's normal. I was shitting bricks before Jessica was born and I was younger than you at the time. As long as you feed, change and spend a lot of time with the kid, you're all set."

Charlie echoed Dave's sentiments. His wife, Jackie, just gave birth to a baby girl a year ago. "Yeah, you're going to be worried and a little scared but Dave's right, it's no thing."

Randy took another puff of his cigar and shook his head. "Man, I don't know."

"Well, have you been going to the doctor's visits?" Carlito asked.

"Well, yeah!" Randy replied.

"You've been getting whatever Erin wants and needs?" Shelton asked.

"Well, duh." Randy shook his head. "If I didn't, she'll hit me."

"Have you been learning about her pregnancy and reading the books?" Charlie asked.

"Every damn one she's given me." Randy quipped.

"You're fine, Orton." John chipped in. "Damn. I think Erin's pregnancy made you an even bigger bitch."

--------------------------------------------

Feeling more secured and comfortable with the guys' advice, Randy returned home to his wife. She was watching TV with her feet up on the ottoman and a bowl of chips to her side. She occasionally rubbed her growing womb while her eyes were fixated on Criss Angel.

"Hey Boo." He greeted her as he walked over to the sofa.

"Hey Orton." Erin's eyes didn't leave the TV screen. "I don't understand how he does all that."

"His illusions?"

"It's just…" Erin gesticulated while her mind was scrambling to figure out a solution. "I know there's a trick somewhere, you know?"

Randy sat beside Erin and grabbed a few of her chips. "Don't think too hard now."

"Oh, I won't. There has to be a smart one between us." Erin smiled.

Randy glanced over at his wife. She was handling the pregnancy as best as she could and he definitely admired her strength. Yet, he was a little concerned. She appeared to be heavier than most women in the same trimester and her pregnancy symptoms were harder. Even Marie and Kate were worried.

"You're looking kinda big, Boo." Randy said as he reached over to touch her womb.

Erin immediately slapped Randy's hand. "You realize I'm pregnant, Orton?"

He shook his hand to relieve the pain. "I know that, genius." He smirked. "But your tummy is…well…."

"Big?" Erin finished.

"We need to see Shane tomorrow." He said. "You've been feeling really sick and you're looking…"

"I dare you to finish that statement." Erin dared.

"I'll call Shane tomorrow." Randy said, hoping he just saved his ass.

------------------------------------------

The following morning, Randy made an appointment with Erin's doctor and Stephanie's brother, Shane McMahon. The moment Randy and Erin found out about their pregnancy, they saw Shane the next day. After serious prodding from Shane, the couple admitted to their wild Vegas weekend. Shane assured Randy and Erin that no damage was done, as long as the Vegas weekend wasn't a repeat experience.

"So what do we have going on here?" Shane greeted Erin and Randy in the observation room.

"Orton here thinks I'm big for my size." Erin rolled her eyes. "And I think his brain is too small for his body."

Shane laughed and gathered a seat beside the table. "Well, you're right, Orton." Shane commented. "Erin is a little big for her size."

"I'm going to knock you out." She sneered.

Shane turned on the sonogram and moved the transducer over Erin's womb. He pointed to the images on the screen. "Well, you might want to knock Orton out first."

"What's up?" Randy asked.

Shane pointed towards the baby's head. "See that? That's the head. And these are the legs and that's the body."

Randy smiled as he watched his unborn child move. "Amazing."

"Did you want to know the sex of the baby?" Shane asked.

Randy and Erin looked at each other and nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, why not?" Erin smiled.

"You're having a girl." Shane commented.

Erin and Randy gasped at the screen and then at each other. "We're having a daughter, Randy!" Erin smiled.

"She's not dating until she's 45." Randy nodded.

"What about your son?" Shane asked.

"My son can do whatever he wants," Randy replied, getting a scowl look from Erin in the process. "That is, with his mom's permission first, ya know?"

Shane smiled. "Well, I'm sure your daughter and son will get along just fine."

"Well, I'm going to concentrate on my daughter for now. We'll try later for a boy." He commented.

"No, Orton." Shane then pointed to another portion of the screen. "I think you want to concentrate on your son as well."


	20. Easing into It

The high-vaulted ceiling. The backyard that contained a fireplace on the patio and an electric grill. A swimming pool with a streaming fountain. A lush tropical garden that contained a steady bloom of pink roses, Erin's favorite. The home was perfect for a king and his queen. Now it was going to hold the royal family.

Randy walked from room to room, looking around. When he first purchased the five bedroom four bathroom home, Erin kept saying how big it was and they didn't need that much room. After learning the news at Shane's office, Randy wasn't sure if the home was big enough. _Twins? That's two of them! _

Two hungry mouths. Two smelly diapers. Two temper tantrums. Two headaches. Double the fights. Twice as long waiting period of no sex. _Bullshit!_

Randy walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He took several gulps upon opening it. He was shocked, stunned even. He knew Erin had twins in her family but he didn't think they would be so fortunate. He was happy for Erin and their future together. Everything in his life was perfect and falling into place.

Now all he needed to do was to calm his nerves. Randy finished his beer and opened another one. Beer had an acquired taste; either you loved it or hated it. Randy was neither here or there with beer but in this particular moment, the beer was quenching his thirst.

Erin waddled over to her husband and watched him down his second beer. "You doing okay, Orton?"

"I'm straight." Randy nodded.

Erin looked over at him. "Sure about that?"

"Hey, that thing with me and John happened a long time…" Erin glanced over at Randy and he abruptly stopped. "Oh, about the babies? Yeah, I'm good."

Erin knew there was more to the twisted story but decided to change the subject. She rubbed his back and he slightly leaned towards her. At the office, Randy was in a state of shock. He didn't say one word and babbled whenever he did speak. Randy was so stunned, Erin had to drive them home.

"It's okay to be nervous, Randy." She reassured him.

"Oh, I'm not nervous." He shook his head. "I'm fine."

Randy finished his beer and let out a large belch as Erin watched. "You're one beer away from Betty Ford, Orton. It's okay to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous, Boo." He said as Erin stared at him. "Well, maybe a little."

"Well, maybe a lot." She corrected.

Randy wrapped his arms around Erin and held her close. "I'll be fine, Boo. It's just a lot to deal with at once, that's all."

"I know it's a lot, Randy. I'm nervous, too. I don't know how I'm going to manage feeding two babies at once or changing two diapers. But I do know that you're going to make a great daddy and I'll make a great mommy. We're in this together, Orton."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "That was cheesy, Boo."

"Yeah, and you're stuck with me for life."

----------------------------------------

Over the next several months, Erin and Randy prepared for their twins. From rearranging and baby-proofing their home to acquiring more family-ready vehicles, the couple was slowly but surely getting adjusted to their upcoming role as parents.

Meanwhile, to prepare for the births, Randy converted two bedrooms into a dream nursery with a Walt Disney theme. Having two babies fed Randy's ego as he was determined to have his children in the finest baby gear that money could buy. While Erin was glad to see her husband was stepping up, she was a little daunted. After all, did they really need to have _two_ Louis Vuitton diaper bags?

During lunch one afternoon, Erin and Randy had a makeshift picnic in his office. Knowing that his wife would want something simplistic for lunch, Randy had his assistant swing by McDonald's. Erin warned Randy that once she got on the floor, there was no guarantee that she would get back up, especially if she was seven months pregnant.

"We need to start thinking of baby names for our children, Randy." She said as she munched on her Quarter Pounder.

Randy nodded as he ate a couple of French fries. "We do and I've been thinking a lot about the names."

"Oh?" Erin quickly sipped her orange drink. "What did you come up with?"

"Well, since we're having twins, we should each name a kid." He suggested. "I think it's fair."

Erin smiled. "I like that idea. Did you want to name our son or daughter?"

"Well, I was thinking…" Randy quickly swallowed. "Since my grandfather named my dad and my dad named me, I would like to keep up the Orton tradition by naming my son."

Erin smiled. It touched her to see Randy so involved with their unborn children. "That's fair. What did you come up with?"

Randy smiled big as he put a hand in front of his face. "Ryan… Keith… Orton." He gesticulated.

"I like that." She agreed.

"And…" He began.

"And?"

"Robinson…Kendall…Orton."

"That's nice, too."

"And…" He began to say.

Erin knew she should've known better. There was no way Randy was going to kindly suggest they both name a child without him doing some serious thinking beforehand. "There's more?"

"Reese…Kenneth…Orton."

"That's nice, too. Um, Randy, you know the baby can have other initials than RKO, right?"

"Yeah, I know." He shrugged. "So how about this one….Ryder…Kaelin…Orton."

Erin shook her head as she contemplated the name choice. "I actually like Ryder."

"I like it, too. So when our son starts dating and he gets a girl, she can scream, 'Oh Ryder' and he'll be like, 'Well, I'm trying to!'" Randy laughed.

Erin laughed. "Okay, the only reason why I'm not kicking your ass is because I know you were joking."

"Raekwon…" Randy started again.

"Raekwon?" Erin squinted. "Like the rapper?"

"Raekwon…Kirby…" He winked.

"Like the baseball player?" Erin laughed.

"…Orton." He finished.

"Oh, you're so retarded, Orton." She laughed.

Randy kissed his wife's cheek and moved down to kiss her womb. "Yeah, and all three of you are stuck with me for life."


	21. The Prince and the Princess

Convincing Erin to do a simple task is never easy. Never one for taking orders or directions, it was quite the challenge for her to be under Randy's direction at Orton Advertising. Telling her she needed to stay home and rest was a different ballpark altogether.

Officially at 32 weeks and warned that labor could be imminent, Erin reluctantly stayed home. She wouldn't have had a problem being at home, other than the fact that Randy called every hour to check up on her. To prove Randy a lesson that she didn't need his obsessive behavior, Erin purposely didn't pick up the phone one time he called her.

Bad idea. Fifteen minutes later, Erin was greeted by the paramedics and fire department with Randy in tow. _Oh good grief._

Deciding the phone calls and his overzealousness must come to an abrupt end, Randy began to work from home more often to keep an eye over his wife. While Erin appreciated seeing Randy home more often, she felt like she was being constantly stalked. If she made a slight face, Randy rushed to her side. If she had to walk upstairs, he was right behind her. Yet, when she needed help using the bathroom, Randy was conspicuously absent.

"Do you need help with that?" He asked.

Erin tore open a bag of Fritos. She raised an eyebrow as she began munching on her chips. "I think I got it, Orton."

"Alright, well…just let me know if you need anything."

"Yes, Orton, I will. Just like you told me the past 20 minutes and two hours ago and three hours before that…" Erin shook her head. "Don't you have an advertising campaign to work on?"

"Actually, I do." He grabbed her hand and led her to his home office. "I want you to check this out." He put a tape in the VCR and pressed play.

Burger King was one of Orton Advertising's biggest clients. Their ads would be seen throughout the world and many customers have agreed their commercials helped inspired their purchases. "It's the ad for their new Angus burgers."

Erin watched as Dr. Angus led an inspirational group who had trouble sitting down. He then ended the commercial with "I'm full of sit, you're full of sit, we're all full of sit."

Randy turned off the commercial and smiled at Erin. "So what do you think?"

Erin closed her eyes and shook her head. "You came up with that one all by yourself, didn't you?"

"Sure did." He smiled.

-------------------------------------

Later that night, Erin was trying to become as comfortable as possible in bed. Lying on her back was next to impossible for it felt like the babies were squeezing her lungs. Her only comfortable positions were sleeping on her side or upright. While she enjoyed being pregnant, she couldn't wait to give birth finally.

Randy echoed the same sentiments. He was excited about becoming a father and couldn't wait to see his children born. But he also missed having a lot of sex. He also couldn't wait for Erin's mood swings to calm down finally. Although, some of her mood swings weren't that bad because if he caught her in the right mood, she would mount him.

As Erin was laying in bed, Randy came in holding a large white book. It was covered in satin and had ribbons and bows. "What's that? Something for a new client?" She asked.

"Um, you can say that." He replied as he slipped off his shoes.

Erin sat up a little bit. "Well, what is it?"

"It's a bedtime story for the kids." He said as he climbed into bed. He then adjusted his position so his head was next to Erin's womb. "It's called the Prince and the Princess."

Erin thought about the story title. She was always a fan of bedtime stories and couldn't remember that particular one. "I never heard of this one." She said.

"That's funny." He opened the highly illustrated book. "Because you're in the starring role."

Erin's eyes lit up as she looked at the book. "What?"

Randy began flipping through the pages. Colorful illustrations of their courtship and weddings were displayed throughout the bonded literature. Detailed memories of dialogue and conversations were included as descriptive narratives. "It's the story of how we met."

Erin began tearing up. Randy always knew the littlest things made her happy and this moment was no different. "Randy…"

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise for you because I know you've had a hard time with the babies. So this is for you—and them." He grinned as he opened the book. He began reading the first page. "Now once upon a time, there was this hot young stud, who got all the trim in New York…"

Erin rolled her eyes. "Oh Lord."

"…And he was the best looking motherf…" Randy paused as Erin waited for him to finish. "He was the best looking gentleman out there. Women flocked to him on a constant basis and he got to tap so many…"

"I think I heard enough of the bedtime story, Orton."

"But then one fateful day at a coffee shop, he met the woman of his dreams—although he didn't know it at the time." He looked at his wife. "And she was everything he could ever want in a woman."

Erin melted at her husband's love. "Randy…"

"She was intelligent and voluptuous."

Erin giggled. "Thank you."

"And she had the biggest natural breasts he's ever seen."

"There's a compliment somewhere in that." Erin wondered.

"The purest heart and soul he's ever known." He continued.

"Orton…" Erin blushed.

"And the cutest little landing strip…"

"Alright, time for bed."


	22. The Prince and the Princess, Part Two

"No, I'm done with the story yet, Boo." Randy turned the page and began reading again. "So one evening, the Prince asked the Princess if he could take her out to dinner and the Princess replied, 'Oh yes, glorious Prince who gets all the trim in New York, I would be honored!'"

"Bullshit!" Erin laughed.

Randy cleared his throat. "Boo, watch your language." He motioned towards her womb. "The kids can hear you now."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, back to the story. So the Prince picks up the Princess at her home and he is greeted by her midget brother who was holding a toothpick…"

"Oh, Nitro is going to kill you…"

"And the midge says to the Prince, 'Stay away from my little sister!' and the Prince goes, 'Hey man, it's all good!'"

"Yeah, after he threatened to shove a baseball bat up your ass." Erin huffed.

"Sooooooo…." Randy smiled and turned the page. "The Prince took the Princess out to a wonderful dinner. After the dinner, the Prince took the Princess on a carriage ride around New York. The Prince was being most respectful and didn't make a single move on the Princess until she jumped him."

"I what?" Erin laughed.

"You jumped me!" Randy chuckled. "Now, now, let's not pretend what happened."

"Yeah, because your story is so honest up until now." Erin raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly!" Randy began reading again. "So after a brief courtship, the Prince asked the Princess if she would like to go on a small trip with him to Vegas. The Princess wasn't sure and the Prince said, 'Hey, no problems. You can have your own room and I won't make a move.' And then the Princess said, 'Oh, glorious Prince of all New York who gets the trim…'"

"Okay, is the Princess saying that each time the Prince asks her to do something?" Erin interrupted.

"Uh, just a few more times. Anyways, the Princess says, 'Oh, glorious Prince of all New York who gets the trim, I would love to go to Vegas with you.' So off they went to Vegas. While in Vegas, the Princess suggests to the Prince, 'Hey glorious Prince, let's get married!' and the Prince goes, 'Are you sure, Princess?' and she goes, 'Yes, I'm sure because I don't know if I'll ever be as fortunate to find someone as loving, nurturing and wonderful like you.'" He then smiled at Erin.

"Mmm hmm…" She folded her arms.

"So the Prince goes, 'Alright, let's do the damn thing' and off they went to get married…"

"You forgot to add in the part that the Princess and the Prince were drunk off their asses."

"Oh, I'm getting there." Randy continued. "So the Prince and the Princess got married and went back to the Prince's hotel room where they quickly got undressed and nothing happened because they were so drunk. But Prince got an eyeful of the Princess' smokin' body and he couldn't wait to…"

"Tap that ass?" Erin finished.

"Actually, it says 'He couldn't wait to make love to her.'" Randy smirked.

Erin blushed. "Randy…"

"But the Prince knew that the Princess had never been with anyone and the Prince was respectful of that. So off to dreamland they went. The next morning, the Prince and the Princess realized what they have done and they were in shock but they knew it wouldn't be a big deal. But that was not the case for they were all over the news the next morning."

"Yeah, that was wonderful." Erin shook her head.

"So the Prince and the Princess met with the families and they agreed that the Prince and the Princess should stay married and live in the Prince's castle…."

"Um, you mean the Queen's castle?" Erin corrected, referring to Marie.

"Um, same difference. So as the Princess was getting acquainted with the castle…"

"Wait a minute…what about the part where the Princess' brother threatens the Prince again?" She asked.

"Oh, I must've left that part out." Randy shrugged.

"Mm hmm."

"So as the Princess was getting acquainted with the castle, she approached the Prince's room one night because she was scared and lonely…" Randy stopped, waiting for Erin to retort.

"Okay, go on." She conceded.

"So the Princess asked the Prince, 'Is it okay that I sleep with you, oh wonderful Prince of New York?' and the Prince goes, 'Yeah, sure, come on in.' So the Prince and the Princess are laying in bed and the Princess goes, 'Hey Prince, I want to see why you were so famous in all of New York and whip it out for me.'"

"I said what?" Erin laughed.

"And the Prince goes, 'Are you sure, Princess? I mean, you're a virgin and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, you know?'" And the Princess goes, 'Oh, glorious Prince, it would be my honor to give you my most wonderful treasure. Give it to me, you hot young stud, you.'"

"Ooh, I think the Princess was still drunk." Erin replied.

"So the Prince and the Princess made beautiful, sweet love…" Randy turned the page. "For five minutes."

"Hey now!" Erin defended. "That wasn't my fault!"

"I know, I know. So the next morning, the Princess was eager to please the Prince and she bought adult videos so she could learn from them. And boy, did she learn well!" Randy clamored.

"Randy!" Erin blushed.

"Well, it's true! That little thing you do with your…"

"Alright, back to the story."

"So everything was fine in the castle of the Prince and the Princess until one day the Prince was stupid and he told the Princess the real reason why he married her. The Prince needed to get married within 30 days and stay married for five years or he would lose a $100 million dollar inheritance. The Prince told the Princess and she was very sad and ran away from the castle." Randy's voice became quieter. "The Prince was very upset that he scared the Princess off and he barely slept for days while he tried to get into contact with her."

Erin was surprised by what she heard. She never thought for a minute what Randy experienced during their separation. "You barely slept?"

"Yeah, and I threw up a few times." Randy shrugged. "So anyways…"

"You were sick?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was. So back to the story…"

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Um, I didn't want to…"

Erin motioned for Randy to come closer to her and he laid beside her on the bed. She kissed his lips and caressed his face. "I love you, Orton."

Randy massaged Erin's womb and kissed her again. "I love you, Boo."

"Are you going to finish reading the story to me?" She asked.

Randy closed the book and set it down on the floor. He then kissed his wife again. "I think we're done for the night."


	23. The Best and Worst Day

Erin woke up late night brushing off her constant contractions. She could not get comfortable no matter how hard she tried. She wasn't sure what twin was awake but all Erin knew that there was no way she was going to sleep with at least one of them on kick patrol. Shane told her because she was having a multiple pregnancy, Erin's delivery will happen sooner than later. _I so wish he was joking about that. _

Erin carefully got up from bed and placed both feet on the foot stool in front of her. Randy bought the foot stool for her when he purchased the enormous bed so it would be easier for Erin to get in and out of bed. Erin felt he purchased the foot stool so it would be easier to get her in a wheelbarrow position when they had sex.

Waddling her way into the bathroom, Erin sat down on the toilet and stared up at the ceiling as she waited for the contractions to finally subside. She didn't have to use the bathroom but the sitting position made her the most comfortable during her pregnancy. Being in the bathroom gave Erin a break from Randy's snoring as well.

However, the bedroom suddenly became quiet and bright lights peered through the bathroom door. _My quiet rest just disappeared._ Within moments, the bathroom door flew open. Fully dressed and holding a duffel bag, Randy was ready to go. "Is it time?"

Erin shook her head. "No, it's not and you could knock next time."

Randy dropped the duffel bag and sat down on the floor beside her. "I was worried and I thought it was time to go."

"No, not until the contracts come under 10 minutes." Erin yawned. "Right now, they're steady holding at 12."

Randy rubbed one of Erin's knees. "Just a little more time, Boo. You're almost there."

"Yeah, I know." Erin motioned for Randy to help her stand. "But it still sucks."

Just as Erin was standing, a surge of fluid rushed through her body and onto the floor. Erin and Randy stared down at the floor for a moment before they said a word to each other.

"Boo, I think we need to go to the hospital now."

Erin nodded. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

-------------------------------------------------------

Several months ago, Randy blocked out several rooms on the hospital floor for privacy of Erin's delivery. Erin felt one room would suffice but Randy thought four would do. Randy wanted everyone to welcome his son and daughter. _So much for a private family moment_, Erin quipped.

During the car ride, Erin's contractions became more frequent and stronger. Just when she was over one contraction, another one began. Erin tried her best to maintain a brave face but the pain was too much. Meanwhile, Randy made the necessary phone calls to everyone informing of the exciting news and location of their hospital room.

"I can't seem to get comfortable." Erin complained as she braced for another contraction.

"Does it hurt?" Randy asked while he held a video camera.

Erin stared at her husband. "Come here, Orton."

"Nah, that's alright." He nodded.

"No, come here." She sneered.

Shane greeted Randy and Erin in the lobby. "How's everyone? Orton, I see you're still alive."

"Yeah, I'm going to stay right here." He said.

Shane glanced down at Erin, who was trying her best not to make any faces. "How far apart are they?"

"On top of each other." She breathed.

Shane studied Erin's face. She was flushed with color and she was having difficulty breathing. He then touched her stomach and Erin screamed out in pain with tears soon following. "Shit! Randy, we gotta get Erin in surgery now!" Shane instructed for nearby nurses and assistants to help him.

Randy turned off his video camera. "What? What's going on here?"

Erin turned her head towards Randy and grabbed his left hand. "Orton, don't leave me." She begged.

"Erin, I'm afraid Randy can't be with you right now." Shane then instructed the nurses. "Take her to surgery and prep her."

John and Nitro walked into the lobby, ready for the delivery of their niece and nephew. Instead they found Randy being restrained by several nurses. They immediately rushed to Randy's side. "What's going on here?" John asked.

"There's a problem." Shane began. "I don't have time to explain now. I need to see about the twins." He then rushed to the operating room.

"Mr. Orton, I'm afraid you need to stay here." The nurse instructed.

"What? No, I'm not staying! What's going on with her?" He demanded as he watched the nurses push Erin out of his sight.

"Mr. Orton, you need to calm down."

"I need to calm down? Don't fucking tell me to calm down! That's not your family in there!" Randy yelled as John and Nitro held him back. "What's going on?"

"We'll explain later, Mr. Orton. You need to go to the waiting area now." The nurse then hurried behind closed doors.

"No, my wife is in there!" Randy screamed as John pulled him back. "My wife is in there! You don't get it! I could…I could…" He relaxed his stance as emotion took over him. "I could lose her." He swallowed as tears formed in his eyes.

John and Nitro pulled Randy to the waiting area. He sat down and put his face in his hands and tried to think of anything but the worse case scenario. Randy's mind immediately went to the first time he felt his children move. He honestly thought that was the coolest thing he had ever experienced.

His mind then flashed to how every Sunday, he would read more from the Prince and the Princess with Erin's usual retorts and interruptions. He would treat Erin to foot and womb massages to make her comfortable throughout her pregnancy. Randy shook his head as he wished the only thing he would be concerned about was if the store had Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream. Now, he was wondering what was going on with his wife and children.

Stacy and Trish soon joined them as Kate, Henry and Marie arrived shortly afterwards. They all anxiously awaited any news on Erin's condition. There was nothing anyone could say that would possibly lighten the mood. Everyone had the same thought in their minds. For several minutes, no one said a word.

Two hours later, Shane walked into the waiting room. Randy immediately stood up as Shane approached him. "Your son and daughter are doing well. They're going to be in NICU for a short while but they'll have a full recovery."

Everyone breathed a sign of relief but Randy was more focused on Erin. "What about Erin? How is she doing?"

"There was a problem…" Shane began.

"Wh-wh-what problem?" Randy asked.

"Erin was experiencing placental abruption, which is when the placenta separates from the uterine lining; hence, the reason why she was in so much pain. We had to do an emergency C-section to save the babies. However, Erin had massive blood hemorrhaging after your daughter's birth…." Shane began.

"Look, I don't need to know details, Shane. Really, I don't. Just let me know if Erin is alright?" He asked.

Shane nodded. "Erin's fine. She'll have a full recovery."

Randy let out a deep sigh. "That's all I needed to know."

"Randy, there's more," Shane started. "We saved Erin's life but she can't have any more children."


	24. Mothers Convention

Randy always hated hospitals. Too many memories of visiting his father and seeing the various connecting tubes attached to his body. Too many nights of trying to convince his mother that she needed to go home and rest or at least shower. Too much pressure from various clients and partners of Orton Advertising on him to run the company.

Now only Randy wished he could have those simplistic feelings again.

Instead, he was concerned about his wife and her well-being. Randy learned that Shane had no choice but to give Erin a hysterectomy upon the delivery of their daughter. While Randy didn't like the thought that Erin couldn't have any more children, the death alternative to her hysterectomy would've been devastating.

He walked into her hospital suite, carrying a dozen pink roses for her. She was resting comfortably but very medicated as Shane advised she would be. He pulled up a chair and sat before her, contemplating how he should break the news to her.

"Hey Orton." She whispered.

Randy reached over and grabbed her left hand. "Hey Boo."

"How are the babies?" She asked.

"Reece is doing fine."

"And Olivia?"

"She's hanging in there. She definitely has the spirit of her mother, I tell you." He smiled.

Erin saw right through Randy's mannerisms. Whenever something was bothering him, his whole presence changed. "You don't seem happy." She wondered.

"I am. My beautiful wife just gave birth to my children, who are amazing and healthy. I'm a happy man."

"What's wrong, Orton?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong? Orton, you're not a good liar. What's wrong?"

Randy shook his head again. "Nothing is wrong, Boo."

Erin stared at Randy. She knew he was aware of something and was afraid to tell her. "Do you want to tell me or do I need to get Shane in here?"

Randy kissed Erin's hand and breathed against it. He didn't want to be the one to break the bad news but he didn't want anyone else to do it, either. He took a deep breath and began speaking. "There were some problems with your delivery."

"Go on."

Randy swallowed again and blinked his eyes so no tears would fall. "Um…" He took another deep breath. "You lost a lot of blood and there was some hemorrhaging occurred."

"Orton, you're starting to scare me. Just tell me what happened."

"You can't have any more children, Boo." He said.

Erin stared at her husband, and then looked away at the floor. She felt her entire being escape from her. She always imagined that she would have a big family. She thought a family of four was way too small and definitely too Disney, picket-fence-like. Now she was grasping the concept that she couldn't have any more of her own.

"I need to be alone." She whispered.

Randy nodded and kissed her hand again. "I'll be in the other room if you need me." He then got up and left.

Erin stared at the ceiling as her mind tried to process what she just learned. She blinked the tears away from her eyes and let them roll down her cheeks. Her concern right now was Randy. Would he still love her despite she couldn't bear anymore of his children? Was she no longer the prized possession he was proud of?

Erin tried to roll over and cry on the pillow but her body was too sore from the stress of the surgery to make any sudden movements. Instead, she cried softly, muffling her tears so no one in the next-door suites could hear her.

"Knock, knock." Marie opened the door and poked her head through. "May we come in?"

"I don't think I'll make good company right now." Erin sniffled.

Marie and Kate walked into Erin's room and closed the door behind them. They each pulled up a chair on either side of Erin and grabbed her hands. "It's okay to cry, Honey." Kate said.

"Mommy, I can't have any more babies." Erin cried.

Kate got up and held Erin's head against her chest while she cried. She rubbed her daughter's back, encouraging her to release more emotion. Marie gently rubbed Erin's arm as she watched the scene unfold. After a few minutes, Erin stopped crying. "I shouldn't be crying. Today is a happy day." She sniffled.

"It's okay to be upset, Erin." Marie said. "You just had a traumatic experience and it'll be hard to get through. Trust me. I know all too well."

Erin wiped her eyes and sniffled again. "Huh?"

"I'm sure Randall has not told you the story while he's an only child. It's not something that a lot of people like to talk about it."

"What happened, if you mind me asking?"

"Randall was the sixth pregnancy I had. I miscarried five times before him and twice after him." Marie said as she kept rubbing Erin's arm. "After the last one, the doctor told me that even if I became pregnant again, there was a chance I would miscarry again because my body just couldn't handle another baby. Bob and I made the hard decision to stop trying because it was just too emotionally hard for both of us. I had the hysterectomy shortly after."

Erin was stunned. She remembered the one time she asked Randy while he was an only child and he merely shrugged and said, 'My parents didn't want to have any more.' She didn't realize there was a lot more to the story. "Marie, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, Erin, sweetie. It was God's will. He blessed me with a beautiful—mentally challenging—but beautiful son and a great life. I couldn't have asked for more." Marie then reached over and kissed Erin's cheek. "You have two beautiful children, dear. Olivia Kendall and Reece Kenneth. They have a wonderful mother and a great father. Not to mention two wonderful second mothers because I absolutely refuse to be called a grandmother." She smiled.

"I second that motion." Kate smiled.

Erin sniffled again and smiled. "Thank you for cheering me up. I really needed that."

"Not a problem. That's what us second mothers are here for." Marie smiled.

Shane knocked on Erin's door and walked in. "How are you doing, Mommy?"

"I'm doing alright." Erin paused. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Don't thank me, I'm just a doctor." Shane smiled. "But you might want to thank your children. They're waiting to see you."


	25. Olivia and Reece

_Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and those who have read! _

_Originally, this was going to be the last chapter but as I was doing research on twins and premature births, there were more issues that deserved a few more chapters. I'm not one for putting out crap just to finish a story or shortchanging the readers. So when will this story end? Hell, I don't know. _

_This chapter in particular is dedicated to cenasgrl and Immaculata. Why? Well, you both will see. _

_--------------------------------_

Anxious and excited. Hopeful but worried. Happy yet reserved. Erin and Randy experienced so many emotions, they felt the short trip to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit was the longest in mankind. What did the babies look like? Are they okay? Are they healthy? Were there any problems?

Erin shook her head as Randy wheeled her down the hall. "Okay, Boo?" He asked.

"I'm just trying to stay focused and clear." She said. "I'm just nervous."

"I'm nervous, too." He added.

"You are?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen the babies yet." Randy said. "I'm curious to see which lucky child was blessed with my good looks."

"You mean, my good looks, right?" Erin retorted.

"Yeah, of course." He smirked.

Randy wheeled Erin into the NICU where they saw their children for the first time. Both had dark hair and olive skin. Olivia and Reece were in their separate incubators, connected to various tubes. Randy stopped the wheelchair in front of their children as both him and Erin admired their children.

"Oh my…" Erin was overcome with emotion. "They're beautiful."

"They're Ortons, Boo." Randy shrugged. "We're not ugly."

Shane walked into the NICU and joined the new parents. "How's everyone doing?"

Erin looked up at Shane. "We're doing fine. How long do the babies have to be in here?"

"Well, they're going to be here for a while. They both weigh just a little over four pounds so we need time to get them healthy on their own." Shane paused.

"How long is a little while?" Randy asked.

"Well, Erin is going to be here for a few more days so she can recover from the caesarean and hysterectomy."

"And the babies?" Erin asked.

Shane pulled up a chair and sat in front of Erin and Randy. He knew what he was about to say wasn't going to be met with a warm reception. But he wasn't about tell Erin and Randy something completely false, neither. "I'm going to be real with you. You aren't going to be able to take home the children for a while. How long? I'm not sure. That really depends on the babies, especially Olivia. While her and Reece need to develop their lungs more, Olivia might be connected to the ventilator longer. It might be a few days, it might be several weeks. Right now, we're looking at keeping them for at least a month."

Randy rubbed Erin's shoulders as she tried to fight her tears. She couldn't bear the thought of not having her babies with her. "Is there any way we can convince you to let them come home with me when I leave?" She said, her voice cracking.

"Erin, you know I want nothing more than for you to have the babies with you right now. But that's a risk that not worth taking. If they leave this room, they're at severe risk for more complications or death." Shane continued.

Erin took a deep breath while Randy kept rubbing her shoulders. "How much can I visit them?"

"As much as you want. I encourage you pump out as much breast milk right for the babies because that will nourish them and making them stronger. Once we're sure there's no risk for infection, we'll move Reece and Olivia into one bed." Shane replied.

Erin took another deep breath and grabbed one of Randy's hands. "Alright."

"I'll let you two have a private moment with your children. Erin, I'll visit you later." Shane said before he headed out the NICU.

Erin looked over at her children and shook her head. She reached in and rubbed Reece's legs again. She then reached in and rubbed Olivia's legs. Randy squatted beside his wife and watched her wipe her cheeks. "Why am I so emotional, Orton?" She asked.

"Hey, don't apologize for anything, alright? It's not your fault that the kids are in here and it's not your fault that they need a little more time. I'm not going to say that I'm jumping for joy that I can't bring home my kids with me for a month. But we're going to get the best care for our kids, Boo. I don't care how much it costs." Randy reassured her.

Erin nodded and wiped away more tears from her face. "I know."

"Boo, look at me." Randy said.

Erin sniffled and faced her husband. "What?" She said weakly.

Randy kissed her right hand. "We're going to survive this, okay, Boo? We're going to survive this."

"We're going to get through this. We have to." Erin grinned and looked over at her twins again. "They deserve it." She then reached in through the window and touched her son's legs. "Hey Reecey…my Reecey-cup." She purred.

"Oh shit." Randy muttered as he walked over to the other incubator and sat in front of his daughter. "Are you hearing this, Livvie?"

Erin shook her head as she admired her son. "Don't worry about your daddy, Reecey. He's a beer short of a six-pack."

"And your mommy can run her mouth sometimes, Livvie." Randy smirked. "But just smile and listen to her because she thinks she's always right."

"Because I am!" Erin corrected.

"Mmm hmm." He smirked.


	26. A Time to Fight, A Time to Chill

_Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates on this story but this chapter took me a lot longer to write than I had originally intended. _

_Exciting news! Queen of Kaos and I have created a myspace page. Please visit and add us! Link is on my profile page._

------------------------------------------

She couldn't remember the last time she slept a full night. While she was still in pain, Erin was constantly worried. Her condition was steadily improving but that was not her concern. Olivia and Reece took control over her thoughts on a daily basis.

"How's my Reecey cup, hmm? How are you, baby?" Erin cooed.

She was stroking her son's legs as she spoke to him. Erin was released from the hospital several days prior but has been a prominent fixture at the NICU. She only left when she needed to do the basics for survival: shower, eat, and sleep. Nonetheless, Erin was constantly at her children's side.

Reece was showing strong improvement. He was able to breathe on his own and Shane felt he was ready to go home in a few days. Erin felt a strong attachment to her son. It was partially because he mirrored Randy so much. It was also because Reece was a good distraction from Olivia.

Olivia suffered a few minor complications and she had around the clock care. She was still connected to the ventilators and there was no set time table for her to go home. Erin tried not to stress and worry over her daughter yet her motherly instincts kicked in and her mind went into overdrive. Erin was so worried, Shane had to give her a sedative to calm down.

Meanwhile, everything on the home front wasn't all that glitters. Erin encouraged Randy to start working again at Orton Advertising and she rarely saw him. Between dividing her time at the hospital and spending a few hours at home, Erin spent very little time with Randy. When they did see each other, it was when he visited her at the hospital or late at night when they were about to sleep.

To say the young couple was not feeling the strain of their marriage and family was an understatement.

"Shane said Reece might be ready to come home in a few days." Erin smiled.

Randy grinned. "That's excellent."

"I think he's starting to recognize me and my voice." Erin beamed.

"That's amazing." Randy nodded before he turned his attention back to his email. "I'll visit them tomorrow after work."

Erin was about to rave on their daughter until she realized what Randy was doing. While she understood that he had a lot on his plate, Erin felt slighted by him. She was the one at the hospital every day. She was the one who had a complicated delivery. She was the who talked to the nurses on the twins' progress. Randy was at power lunches, wining and dining new and current clients. He was scoring tickets to the Knicks games. He was anywhere and everywhere but the hospital and by Erin's side.

And Erin finally had enough. "You have some fuckin' nerve, Orton."

Randy started at the computer screen and looked over at his wife. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter. You have some fuckin' nerve, Orton." She repeated.

Randy sighed and dropped the pen he was holding. He got up and walked over to Erin. "Look, Boo, you had a long day and I'm sure you're exhausted…"

Erin violently pulled away from Randy. "Don't fuckin' patronize me, Orton. Just fuck you, alright?"

"What is it? What did I do?"

"Oh no, it's not what you're done. It's what you haven't done." Erin shook her head. "The babies have been in the hospital for fifteen days now and you've only seen them a handful of time since I came home."

"Erin, I said I was going to see the kids tomorrow after work?"

"Yeah? What about before work? What about your lunch break? What about taking some time off and seeing your fuckin' kids, Orton?"

"Don't even fuckin' go there, Erin." Randy shook his head. "I have been at the hospital every fuckin' chance I get. And when I do see the kids. I'm there for at least an hour, sometimes two."

"You know, you could be just a bit supportive around here, Orton." Erin rolled her eyes. "I'm so sorry that me and the kids are making your life hard."

"You think I have it easy?" He asked calmly before his voice raised. "You think I have it easy? You think this is not affecting me at all?"

"You sure act like you rather be somewhere else than to be with me at the hospital." Erin retorted.

"My children are connected to ventilators and have all kinds of tubes sticking out of their bodies. Would you want to look at that every damn day?" Randy replied.

"Yes, I do want to look at that every damn day, Orton. Why? Because they're my babies, that's why. I'm the one who's pumping out enough breast milk for Reece and Olivia. I'm the one who's talking to them every day. I'm the one who actually gives a damn about whether or not our babies live." She yelled. "You couldn't give a damn less."

"No, I do give a damn. You were the one that encouraged me to go to work to take my mind off the babies. Remember that, Erin? 'No, Randy, it's okay. Go to work.' 'No, Randy, we'll be okay.'" Randy shook his head. "Woman, I'm at work busting my balls trying to stay sane, alright? All I think about are you and the kids. Do you think I want to be at work when I could be with my family?" He yelled. "News flash, Erin, in the corporate world, no one gives a damn if you have family issues, they just want to get paid. And unfortunately, since I'm the CEO of Orton Advertising, I have no choice but to be there!"

Erin sat down on a nearby couch and shook her head. Tears were streaming down her face and she felt hopeless. "I just feel like I'm alone in this, Randy. It doesn't feel like I have a lot of support. No one understands what I'm going through." She cried.

Randy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Erin, you know I want nothing more than to be with you and the babies right now. This isn't a picnic for me, either."

Erin buried her head in Randy's chest. "I'm just…I'm…I'm scared, Randy. It feels like I can't protect them right now."

"I know, Boo, but you have to trust that Shane has the best staff watching over the kids right now. He's knows their condition better than anyone right now." Randy looked at his watch. "How about this? We both could use a break for a while. Why don't we go out to dinner and then stop by and see the kids? I think we both can use a smile right about now."

Erin nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

After dinner, Randy and Erin made a visit at the NICU. Wearing protective uniforms and masks, they walked over to their children. Olivia was sleeping in her crib while Reece was wide awake.

"Oh good, you guys are here just in time to feed Reece." One of the nurses said.

"Did you want to hold him, Orton?" Erin asked.

Randy has been offered to hold his son several times. He always declined because he was afraid he was going to hurt Reece and plus he didn't know how to handle a baby. "I'm straight."

"Sure about that?" She asked.

"Hey, I said that thing with John happened…" Randy paused. "I think I'll hold my son now."

"What happened with you and John?" Erin asked.

"Huh?"

"Mmm hmm." Erin smirked as she watched the nurse carefully placed Reece in Randy's arms.

"Make sure you support his head." The nurse instructed.

"Got it." Randy said as he began feeding his son. Randy naturally began rocking back and forth as he stared at his son. "Hey Reece, what's going on, man?" He asked. "The ladies treating you alright in here? Say, have you checked out the hottie a few cribs down? I think she's digging you."

Erin smiled as she watched the sight. Any hesitation of Randy being a nervous and bumbling father disappeared. He was completely comfortable holding and talking to his son as it was second nature. She was glad she had a camera with her so she could take pictures of the sight.

"You need to be strong for your sister, Reece. She needs all the support she can get right now." Randy said. "She's hanging in there but she needs you."

"Yes, she does." Erin whispered.

After feeding Reece, Randy carefully began burping him. "We'll be okay, Boo."

Erin got up and sat next to Randy. "I think we'll be just fine, Orton."


	27. Welcome Home

_Author's Note: I'm sure a lot of you were wondering when I was going to update this story and I sincerely apologize for the delay. I found myself becoming more attached to this project than I thought I would be. I think I might do one more chapter of this story, and an epilogue if I can come up with more material._

_Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. It has been a wonderful story to write! Erin and Randy aren't going away for good. They'll pop up in one-shots or short stories. They might pop up in another story of mine…._

_---------------------------------------_

"Nervous, Boo?" Randy asked.

Erin could not pull her right hand away from her mouth. Her glorious and intricate manicure had chipped and broken edges. A few times she almost cut her lip because of the sharp curves. She had been steadily chewing on her fingernails for the past half-hour, hoping that if she was occupied with doing something, it would take her mind off seeing Olivia.

"A little." Erin meekly answered.

It felt like the longest 45 days of Erin's and Randy's lives. Feelings of desperation and hope swarmed their beings as they impatiently waited for Olivia's recovery. The odds were against her and she managed to pull through. From having serious complications that required her to be connected to a ventilator to a breakthrough recovery that amazed Shane, Olivia was finally coming home. Reece was secretly released from NICU two weeks prior but it didn't feel the same without Olivia accompanying him.

Erin was especially nervous. She barely slept the night before, waking up several times to vomit or urinate because of the nervousness possessing her body. Her mind would not calm down and relax, instead speed-racing with a hundred thoughts. Could she handle two babies at once? Would she be a good mother? Would she still be a good wife? She was over-protective of Reece and now Olivia would soon join him.

Knowing that this was a lot to handle on her own, Randy asked his mother if he and Erin would move in with her temporarily until she was comfortable enough to manage the babies on her own. Marie had a full staff that catered to her around the clock and Randy felt Erin could benefit from that service. Marie did not blink twice at the request for it meant she would see her only grandchildren often.

"It's okay to be a little nervous, Boo." He said.

Erin nodded in agreement. Nervous was one thing, panicked was entirely another. "I think I'm more scared than nervous, Randy. I'm going to have both of my babies home and I just don't know what to do with that."

"You'll do an amazing job like you have with our son." Randy put his hand on Erin's left knee.

Erin held onto Randy's hand and squeezed it tight. "I'm just anxious to bring her home finally."

"I'm anxious, too." Randy smiled as they arrived at the hospital, just to be greeted by awaiting paparazzi. Once word was spread that the second Orton child was going to come home, the paparazzi were practically fighting each other to get the best shot of the newborn. "Shit…" Randy muttered. "I just want to bring my family home and there's this bullshit."

"Let's make the best of the situation, Randy." Erin assured. "They won't do anything to us if we don't."

-------------------------------

Ushered inside the hospital with security surrounding them, Erin and Randy headed directly towards the NICU. As she and Randy walked down the corridor, Erin admired the white, sterile walls she has come to known and loathed for the past two months. They appeared freshly painted. Or washed. Or maybe it was the way the shined on them. When she stepped inside the elevator, Erin found herself humming and slightly bouncing to the standard music. It was usually mundane and incredibly boring, yet that particular day, the elevator music was chirpy with a subtle beat.

Randy admired his wife's sudden change of mood. She could no longer contain her excitement and it showed. "Nervous, still?" He asked.

Erin smiled at her husband and kissed his cheek. "Not at all."

Upon arriving inside the NICU, Erin and Randy saw Shane giving Olivia a final examination. She was dressed in a pink onesie with matching cap. She was moving around; a sign that she was definitely healthy and probably just as anxious to come home to her brother and parents.

"Hey parents!" Shane greeted. "We're almost done here."

Erin and Randy walked up to Shane. "So how is she?"

Shane took off his stethoscope and covered Olivia back up. "She's perfect. I still want you to bring her and Reece in every couple weeks so I can check their progress, but other than that, she's good to go!"

"I can take her home?" Erin asked.

"You can take her home." Shane smiled as he picked up Olivia. "Which one wants her?"

"I'll take her." Randy said, surprising everyone with his sudden admission.

"Alright. There's Daddy, Livvie!" Shane said as he gave Olivia to Randy.

Randy swallowed hard and smiled. He kept blinking as he hoped no tears were falling down. "Hey, Livvie. How's Daddy's Little Girl, hmm?" He cooed. "You're coming home with us today. Your brother is waiting for you."

Meanwhile, Erin was not trying to retain her composure. She spent a lot of time putting on her face that morning yet she couldn't care that mascara was streaming down her cheeks. She thought she would never be able to hold her daughter and prayed hard every night for a miracle. She walked over to Shane and gave him a big hug. "I can't thank you enough." She whispered.

"Anytime, Erin. Anytime." Shane smiled.

Upon leaving the NICU, Erin held Olivia as Randy followed behind them. Security once again surrounded the new family as they quickly packed into their SUV and drove home. Erin sat in the backseat and stared at her new daughter as Randy looked at them through the rearview mirror. "How is she, Boo?"

Erin smiled as she wiped her cheeks again. "She's perfect, Orton. Absolutely perfect!"

--------------------------------------------

Yellow, pink, purple, red, and blue balloons filled the estate as more paparazzi tried to snap pictures of the arriving guests. An oversized banner hanged over the main entrance that greeted guests with, 'Welcome Home, Olivia Kendall!' in colorful writing. Several close friends and family members from the Williams and Orton clans joined the festivities. Men talked about the previous night's football scores while the women dished on the latest gossip. But everyone was silent the moment the front door swung open.

"We're home!" Randy called out.

Flashbulbs went off like mad upon seeing Erin's entrance with Olivia. She carefully walked towards Marie, who was holding Reece. "Say hi to your big brother, Livvie." Erin cooed.

Randy walked over to where John and Nitro were. They were flanked by Charlie, Shelton, Carlito and Dave. The men have been a tremendous support to Randy during the trying time and they all have bonded closer than ever. "Is everything all right with the world?" Dave asked as Randy nodded.

"Told ya', man." John commented. "You just have to have a little faith, that's all."

"I do. More than ever." Randy replied.

Charlie smiled at the heartwarming moment. But it was a little too Lifetime for his taste. "Anyhoo, enough with this mushy shit. Anyone up for ball?"

"Yeah, man." Carlito nodded as the others concurred. "The baby talk was killing me." He then shot a glare at John.

"What? What did I do?" John shrugged.

"You became a bitch." Nitro sneered.

The men strolled out to the nearby basketball courts where they quickly changed into their playing gear. "Hey now. I just found out yesterday about Trish so what can I say? I'm a little excited she's carrying a Cena." John smiled.

"Mmm hmm…" Randy shook his head. "Maybe the kid will make you more of a man now."

"Oh, asshole, don't be talking about who's the pussy in this group." John retorted.

"Motherfucker, I have tapped more ass than you, don't even trip." Randy said as he bounced the ball.

"So I've heard." Shelton smiled as the others broke out in laughter.

"Hey, that was a long time ago!" John and Randy stated.


	28. Five Years Later

_Author's note: This is the first part of the two-part epilogue. I hope you enjoy. Thank you to everyone who has followed the journey of Randy and Erin. Thank you everyone who has read and/or reviewed. Thank you, thank you, thank you! _

"You did it!"

"No, you did it!"

"No, you did it!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"Nooooooooooo…youuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

"Noooooooooooo…youuuuuuuuuuuuu."

"Okay, okay…" Erin intervened as she separated her twins. As much as she loved her children, they were driving her insane with their constant fighting and bickering. Whether it was regarding the unfair sniper kills in Halo to why grape jelly was better than strawberry, there was never a quiet moment in the Orton household. While Erin wasn't sure exactly what Reece and Olivia were fighting over, she did know the fight was going to end very soon. "How about you both did it?"

Olivia put her hands on her hips. She favored Erin with her curly brown locks and piercing blue eyes. Erin, Marie, and Kate tried in vain to put Olivia in dresses but she was more comfortable wearing jeans and T-shirts, just like her dad and uncles. She had the tenacity of her mother and the mouth of her father, which often got her into trouble. "That's not fair!"

"Yeah, Mommy! Not fair!" Reece agreed. He was a RKO replica with his dark hair and blue eyes, and charismatic charm. He was definitely an Orton at heart as Reece and Randy bonded quickly. Maybe a little too quickly for Erin's taste. It was no secret that Randy was training his son to follow his father's womanizing behavior.

"Yeah, yeah, Mommy's not fair." Erin yawned. "Go wash up for dinner."

Olivia and Reece continued their fight upstairs. "You did it!" Olivia said.

"No, you did it!" Reece countered.

"Kids, kids, kids…" Erin rubbed her temples. "Whisper now. It's quiet voice time."

"Okay, Mommy!" They said.

"You did it!" Reece whispered.

"Uh-uh, you did it!" Olivia countered.

Erin shook her head as she walked into the kitchen. The past five years flew by her. From inexperienced parents who weren't sure how to properly hold the babies to veteran pros who knew when 'Uh-oh' signaled it was way too late to do anything, Randy and Erin settled into parental life. To help ease into parenthood, the couple temporarily moved in with Marie for more round-the-clock assistance with the children. A short-term arrangement turned into a long-term living situation as Erin and Randy permanently stayed with Marie. Randy couldn't bear to have his mother to live in a big home all by herself again and sold their dream home to Nitro and Stacy for a gift tax. Erin thought Randy was being very generous. Randy knew the sale would be tax-deductible.

Meanwhile, after a three-year courtship and welcoming another daughter, Michaela, Stacy and Nitro were married in an elegant Vegas ceremony at the Four Seasons Hotel. Erin and Trish served as bridesmaids while John and Randy were groomsmen. With financial backing from Randy and Erin, Nitro opened a chain of auto shops across New York, specializing customized motorcycles and muscle cars. Stacy stayed at home to raise their daughters.

Also experiencing wedded bliss was John and Trish. Besides having a wedding that equaled the star wattage and budget of the Ortons, John and Trish opened more restaurants all over the country, including their flagship nightclub, Stratusphere, in Miami. However, nothing compared to the Cena family than staying home and watching their sons, Anthony and Patrick, play. The boys were 3 and 4 in age but were built like 6 or 7 year olds.

Blasting his usual heavy metal music from his Beemer, Randy pulled up the driveway. Within a short period of time of taking over the family business, Orton Advertising tripled its revenue and was nominated for several Clio awards, winning in Sound Design, Animation and Cinematography. While everyone praised Randy's hard work and ethics, he knew the secret power to his success was Erin. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be nearly as successful.

"Boo..." He called out as he entered the home. "I'm hungry."

Erin walked out of the kitchen with her hands on her hips. "'Hey Boo, how's it going?' Hey Boo, how was your day today? Hey Boo, let me help you in the kitchen.'" She shook her head. "You wanna try that again, Orton?"

"Later." Randy began to sniff the air. "What's Mom making tonight?"

Erin rolled her eyes. "Meatloaf."

"Hell yes." Randy kissed his wife's cheeks. "Hey Boo, how's it going? Hey Boo, how was your day today? Hey Boo…"

"Oh, shut up, Orton!"

The doorbell rang and entered John and Trish with their boys. Tony and Patrick immediately ran up the stairs to join their best friend, Reece. Stacy and Nitro soon made a guest appearance with their daughters as well for the family dinner. As standard, the men converged in the game room checking out the latest sports play while the women gathered around in the kitchen to share the latest child stories and updates. Once dinner was ready, the women walked to the game room and stood in front of the plasma TV.

Randy looked up at his wife. "Problem, Boo?"

"Dinner's ready." She said.

"Yeah, we know." He nodded.

"For the past ten minutes, Nitro." Stacy folded her arms.

Nitro looked up at his wife. "Yeah, I know."

"I suggest you stop watching the game, John." Trish folded her arms.

"In a minute, yes." John nodded.

"Whatever." The women threw their hands up in the air and began leaving the room.

Trish stopped at the door and turned around. "Oh and by the way, if none of you are at the table within the next five minutes, none of you are getting any play tonight." She then closed the door behind her.

Randy turned off the game and dusted off his jeans as John and Nitro followed suit. All three men walked out of the room. "So I heard meatloaf is on the menu…" Nitro began.


	29. Five Years Later, part two

After dinner, the men went upstairs to change for their evening out. Every Friday night, John, Randy, and Nitro took the boys out for a night on the town. The men still proudly wore their wedding bands, but it didn't stop the gazes and flirts from women—exactly what they all wanted. Needless to say, Stacy, Trish and Erin weren't too impressed.

Moments later, Reece walked down the stairs wearing a white polo shirt and khaki pants. Tony and Patrick were matching were blue jeans and colored shirts. All boys had their hair combed and styled and if Erin smelled correctly, they were wearing dabs of their fathers' colognes.

"Well, well, well…" Marie smiled as she admired her grandchildren. Marie had taken the step to informally adopt John and Trish's children as her own, spoiling them just as much as she did with Erin and Randy's. She also did the same with Stacy's and Nitro's daughters. "What do we have here?"

"I'm PIMP K.O." Reece said proudly.

Erin squinted her eyes and shook her head. "You're who?" Erin asked.

"PIMP K.O., Mommy." Reece smiled as he folded his arms. "I'm the P-I-M-P…K.O. I'm macking the babes around New York."

"Oh really?" Erin asked as the other women chuckled. "And who taught you that?"

"Daddy did!" He smiled.

Erin and Marie rolled their eyes. "Of course he did." They both said.

"And these are my boys, the Cena Pimps." Reece introduced.

Trish's eyes grew big. "The what??"

Erin looked over at her. "Yeah, not so funny anymore, is it?"

Randy, John, and Nitro walked downstairs and greeted the boys. They were wearing white dress shirts and jeans. Hair was gelled, cologne was intoxicating, and smiles were bright— a sure-fire way to get much attention. "Ready, Pimps?" They asked.

"Ready, Mack Daddy." They nodded.

Erin turned towards her husband. "You're what?"

Randy blew a kiss at his wife. "Love you, Boo."

Erin folded her arms. "Mmm hmm."

"Love you, Trisha." John waved.

"Mmm hmm…" She folded her arms.

"Love you, Stace." Nitro blew her a kiss.

"Mmm hmm…" She also folded her arms.

A few days later…..

Olivia and Aaliyah were at the kitchen counter, eating their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. The girls, being so close in age, were joined at the hip and always had sleepovers at each other's homes. Yet, the girls could not have been more different from each other.

Aaliyah clearly was a splitting image of Stacy, with her blonde hair and hazel eyes. She loved getting dressed up and had the Disney princess costumes to prove it. Yet, there was one thing that separated her from Stacy and that was Aaliyah's appetite. There was no doubt she could hold her own with her cousins and often participated in the burping contests as well. While she looked like her mother, Aaliyah was clearly her father's daughter.

They girls were tomboys at heart and practically cried their way into any touch football games. The wives, naturally, were not the biggest cheerleaders of their daughters turning into tomboys but if the girls were happy and getting hurt, the women didn't complain too much. After the game, all of the children came in with mud clinging to their outfits from head to toe. "Grandma!" Olivia and Reece ran towards Marie.

"Hold it right there." She held up a hand and the kids froze. "All of you strip."

The children quickly took off their clothing and waited for more direction. "Now make a bee-line to the bathroom and get inside." Marie directed. The kids hurriedly raced upstairs. "And don't go to your bedrooms!"

"Okay!" They yelled.

If the children were a mess, nothing compared to what Randy, John, and their friends looked like. The men were barely recognizable except for obvious clear blotches around their eyes, obvious where the goggles have been. "Hey Mom." Randy nodded to her.

Marie and Kate stared at the eight men tracking mud into her home. "Should I even ask?" Kate asked.

All men shook their heads. "Not really."

Erin, Trish and several of their friends walked out of the kitchen. Their mouths dropped to the floor once they saw the muddy catastrophe. "Oh Dear." Trish chuckled.

Randy grinned and walked quickly to his wife. "Hey Boo…"

Erin began to move away from her husband. "Uh-uh, get the hell away from me, Orton."

After a small chase, Randy caught up to Erin and gave her a bear hug and kissed her cheek, covering her in dirt. "Ughhhhhh…." Erin cried as breathed in Randy's odor.

He pulled away from her and winked. "Oh, wait. I think I missed a spot." He then planted a big kiss on her cheek, covering Erin's in mud.

Erin pretended to dry heave as she tried to erase the pure funk of Randy's body odor out of her nose. "I hate you, Orton." Erin sneered.

"Love you too." Randy smiled.

---------------------------------

Moments later…..

Erin couldn't stop smiling and laughing. Olivia was completely covered in dirt but she didn't care. The young girl was too busy sharing a story with her mom about her activity at the park.

"…And then we all played tackle football…and Daddy carried me to the end and everyone else tackled him and that's how we got dirty, Mommy."

Erin smiled. "Oh really? That dirty, huh?"

"Uh-huh! And when I got up, I was like, 'Daddy, I'm all dirty!' and Daddy was like, 'Heh heh, just like your Mommy!'" Olivia giggled. "Daddy says you're a dirty girl, Mommy!"

Erin smiled as she washed her daughter's hair. "Really?"

"When we were at the park, I was playing in the dirt and I was like, 'Look Daddy! I'm all dirty!' and Daddy was like, 'Yeah, you are! Just like your mommy!' And I was like, 'Mommy's a dirty girl, too, Daddy?' and he was like, 'Oh yeah, Mommy's a dirty girl, alright.'" Olivia giggled.

Erin's head slowly turned towards Randy, who kept whistling as he pretended to admire the shower door. He stopped whistling and gave his usual Orton smirk. "Yeah?"

Erin shook her head and smiled. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all, Orton." She rinsed off her daughter. "Go get ready for bed now, Livvie. Mommy will be there in a few minutes."

"Okay!" She hurried off to her bedroom.

Erin casually walked past her husband and into their bedroom. She then began to rummage through her closet. "A-ha! There it is!" She smiled as she found one of her pink flip-flops.

"Getting ready to go out, Boo?" Randy asked.

Erin walked over to her husband and kissed him. "Oh, I'm getting ready to do something alright." She then began to smack Randy with the shoe.

--------------------------------------------------

Later that month, Erin, Randy and their kids packed up for a mini-vacation to California. Randy was meeting with new clients in a small city known as Cathedral Springs. The town was upscale and quaint, a smaller version of Beverly Hills. Starting home prices were in the late $800,000s and there was not a shortage of luxury cars at every turn.

As Randy drove down the street, Erin felt poor just being in the car. "Are you sure we're in the right city?" She asked.

"Yeah, Cathedral Springs." Randy glanced down at the navigation system in the car. "Nice town."

"Slightly." Erin said nervously.

Randy and Erin pulled up to a sprawling mansion and parked in the driveway. "Wow! That's a big house, Mommy!" Olivia smiled.

"Holy crap, that's huge." Erin muttered. She briefly looked down at her attire and instantly felt underdressed. She knew she should've worn her pearl earrings that morning.

"Well, let's go." Randy got out of the car and began walking up to the door. He rang the doorbell and was greeted by a tall woman with an athletic build.

"Yes?" The woman asked.

"I'm Randy Orton of Orton Advertising. I'm here to meet with Dave Batista."

"Oh yes, come in." The woman opened the door and let the Ortons in. "My name is Victoria, I'm Dave's wife. I'll let my husband know you're here."

Erin and Randy stood in the living room and admired the home. Imported marble covered the floor while chenille sofas flanked the living room. High-vaulted ceilings complimented the enormous crystal chandelier in the living room. Though Randy was very wealthy, he suddenly felt very poor.

"My husband will be out in just a moment." Victoria smiled. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Um, water would be good." Randy nodded.

"Okay and for the children?"

"I would like apple juice, please." Reece said quietly.

Victoria knelt down. "Sure thing, if it's okay with your Mommy and Daddy." She said as Erin nodded in agreement. "Zavier, baby, you have a new playmate." She called out to her son.

Zavier Batista walked out into the living carrying two small boxes of apple juice. He had dark hair and brown skin, just like his father. "Here you go." He said quietly.

"Thank you." Reece replied.

"You're welcome. Want to play Halo? I promise not to beat you too badly." Zavier said.

"I'll let you win a few games." Reece smiled and off the boys went to play their games.

Next out was Leilani Batista. She was a three year old with pigtails. Unlike her brother, she was definitely not quiet. "Mommy?" She yelled loudly. "Where's the popcorn?"

Victoria turned towards her daughter. "Leelee, we have company."

"Oh." Leilani walked up to Victoria and pulled on her pant leg. "Where's the popcorn?" She whispered.

Olivia pulled on Erin's pant leg. "Mommy, can I have some popcorn, too?"

"Sure." Erin turned towards Victoria. "I'll help you in the kitchen."

"That'll be great." Victoria said and the women gathered in the kitchen.

Dave walked out of his home office. "Randy Orton. Pleasure to meet you, finally." He held out a hand.

Randy almost did a double-take when he saw Dave's appearance. He could've sworn he looked just like his attorney back in New York. And they shared the same name as well. "Holy shit." Randy muttered out loud.

Dave stopped. "Is there something a matter?"

"No, it's just…well, I know this will probably sound stupid…"

"Because it will…"

Randy smiled. "But you look just like my attorney back in New York. Same name and everything."

"You do realize there's more than one David Batista in the world, right?" Dave asked with a smirk.

Randy rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. "Yeah, I know it's just…uh, nevermind, man. Pleasure is all mine, Sir."

Dave flashed his mega-watt smile. "Please, call me Dave. Let's converge to my office. My business partner is already waiting for us."

Once inside Dave's office, Randy was once again floored by the sheer extravagance of it all. From the entertainment center that was in built-in the wall to the wet bar in the far corner to the humidifier keeping the Cubans cool, Dave's office was clearly to entertain as well as do business.

"Paul Levesque, Randy Orton." Dave introduced the men.

"Nice to meet ya'." Paul handed Randy a cigar while Dave poured a drink.

"Same here, man." Randy took a seat and admired Dave's office. "Real nice office you have here, man. Real nice."

"Thank you. This is all my wife's doing, though." Dave admitted. "I guess you can say she wanted me to stay down here as much as possible."

"Dave's full of shit." Paul shook his head. "He stays down here a lot because he knows it's the only place he can watch porn."

Randy laughed as he grabbed the drink from Dave. "So what can I do for you, gentlemen?"

Paul sat across from Dave and Randy. "We're starting a foundation called Save the Titties."

Randy nearly spit out his drink. "I'm sorry?"

"It's for breast cancer research and we need your assistance to get the word out. It's a foundation that's catered towards men's involvement in fighting breast cancer. We're going to need billboards, newspaper ads, booklets, the works." Dave said. "Is this something you can do?"

"Will I be staring at breasts during the time I'm hired for this project?" Randy asked.

Paul and Dave looked at each other. "Probably."

"Yes, I'll do it!" Randy smiled.

----------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: Well, this is the end…kinda. As some of you can tell, I did a crossover with another story of mine. I'm still playing around with the idea so the story isn't completely over yet, lol. I might start a completely separate story with the characters. _

_Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. Thank you! _


End file.
